Just Children
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Children don't usually see love or it takes them a bit to do so. You can wash up on an island and still not realize your feelings. That's happened to Link and Tetra. Will they realize their feelings or will one of their hearts be taken by another?
1. It begins

A/N: This is my first Zelda fic! The end of windwaker was disappointing to me, so I decided to write my own version about Link and Tetra! Hurray!  
  
Just Children  
  
Chapter one: It begins  
  
Link sat upon his bed on Tetra's ship. No matter what he did he couldn't fall asleep. He sighed before standing up and going up deck.  
  
He didn't know someone else was up there already.  
  
Tetra sat on the railing of the ship, perfectly balanced. She sighed, in deep thought. Her eyes scanned over the blue ocean. It was still dark, so blackness seemed to engulf her. She breathed in the ocean air, her beautiful hair blowing in the wind. She didn't notice Link. But he noticed her.  
  
As Link approached her he smirked. He walked up behind her quietly. When right behind her, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hello Tetra."  
  
Tetra, not knowing he was there jumped and lost her balance. She slipped and fell of the railing, luckily on the side so she landed on the boat. She sat up dazed and glared at Link.  
  
He smirked before jumping away as she stood. Then he ran.  
  
Tetra chased him over the boat, all the time muttering about killing him. It wasn't long before the noise brought the pirates running.  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"Nothing," answered Tetra sweetly, who was only about a foot away from Link.  
  
The pirates looked at each other, shrugged and went back to bed. (lazy)  
  
Tetra watched to make sure they were gone, but in that time Link tackled her, pulling her to the ground.  
  
He pinned her there and grinned.  
  
Tetra, being the person she is, didn't just sit there. She struggled against his tight grip but he held her to the ground harder.  
  
Soon, she relaxed against the floor, her body ready to spring up when Link's guard went down. About 15 minutes later, Link turned away briefly at the sign of light. Tetra took this to her advantage and pushed him off.  
  
Tetra looked toward the light. She recognized it as a light from another pirate ship. She grabbed Link by the shoulder and pulled him down.  
  
The two of them moved silently to the edge of the boat. There was a pirate sitting on a box on board. Tetra recognized him. His name was Jordo. She had kicked him of board after he had tried to kiss her last year.  
  
'That jerk,' she thought. 'He goes up and joins with our enemy!'  
  
Jordo had saw her though. He quickly moved to the side of the ship. "Tetra!" he yelled over, not thinking of the trouble it could bring.  
  
Tetra groaned and glared at him.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to quit being captain of this second rate group of pirates and come over here to join us!"  
  
"Second rate?! Tetra yelled fiercely. "What do you mean second rate!"  
  
Tetra and Link could hear the sounds of footsteps from both ships. Soon, pirates came up from both ships, staring fiercely at each other.  
  
"I tried," said Jordo. "But now you'll face the same doom as your crew."  
  
And so it went. Cannonballs back and forth, pirates jumping from ship to ship. Eventually, night turned to dawn, and seagulls were seen.  
  
A small island came into view. It was a good swimming distance away.  
  
Suddenly, clouds started rolling in. Both members or the ships scrambled to get below deck. Tetra stood in the crow's nest, yelling out orders.  
  
Lightning flashed across the sky as rain pored down. The crew started filing below deck. Suddenly, a huge wave started coming at the ships.  
  
It was a huge wall of water. It looked so solid that even if a drop of it fell of that massive thing that it would totally destroy a ship. It loomed closer, as if a cat slowly approaching a mouse, toying with the ship until it struck.  
  
The wave crashed into Tetra's ship first. The impact sent Tetra flying, and she fell into the water. Link watched in horror as she fell.  
  
He jumped in after her. The water rushed around him. The salty water was in his mouth, in his eyes, in his nostrils. The sea, so calm and beautiful not long ago, seemed to be fighting to drown him. He found Tetra's hand and grabbed it.  
  
Tetra opened her eyes coughing. "Link...?"  
  
Just hold on," Link said.  
  
The waves carried them toward the island, but neither of them stayed conscious long enough to make impact.  
  
Later that day after the storm passed, a young girl about Link and Tetra's age was walking along the beach when she found them.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: I know, short. So what do you think? Review please! 


	2. Island Comoate

A/N: Here's the next chapter of the story. Just so you know, this chapter will concentrate more on the girl, so everyone understands what kind of island it is.  
  
Chapter two: Island Comoate ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morgan had been bored. It was easy to get bored on an island with only five people on it. Her and her father lived in a small hut about a quarter of a mile away. The roof was made of palm tree leaves and the siding made of tree bark. There was no door, but an opening cut into it.  
  
Morgan had light brown hair that when down reached about elbow length. She always had her hair in a ponytail. When her hair was up she liked to swing it around. Sometimes she enjoyed putting a wreath of flowers in her hair. She had come to the island in light blue pants with a shirt with flowers on it. Her father had dark brown hair and always tried hard for Morgan. Her fathers name was Conden.  
  
The shopkeeper ran the shop. His name was Torterus. Torterus caught fish, found supplies, and picked fruit for the islanders. His shop was in the same style of Morgan's and her father's, but it was a shop and a home. He has black hair that lies wildly on his head.  
  
The last two people who lived on the island were the Koranges. The Koranges consisted of a woman named Secia and her daughter was called Abuena. Secia has brown hair that she had cut. It now reached just below her ears. Abuena has shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
The Koranges were not here. They had left for the other side of the island for the week.  
  
Morgan liked to go for long walks on the beach and collect shells. She was trapped on this island.  
  
This island had a magical force. If a boat sank, and survivors happened to float to this island, they would be trapped there forever. Morgan had been only six when this happened to her. Now she was twelve. She remembered she had been on a cruise when a huge wall of water had knocked her, her father, the caterer, and the Koranges off the boat.  
  
The five of them had gone around the island. This island made everyone forget you, or so the legend said. Unless you had a strong mind, you would forget all about the person. If your mind was strong enough, you'd remember the person who was gone, but of course no one on the cruise had remembered them.  
  
There was only one way to get off the island, and that was to break the curse. To break it you had to go around the island to the six temples and collect all the magic jewels. The jewels, also know as the living crystals, had to be taken to The Temple Of Crystals where a haunting and magical melody had to be played with The Flute Of Jewels. Then the people who were there, in the magical circle, would be set free, for no boat could approach the island until that time where the curse was broken.  
  
And Morgan knew it would never happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link dizzily opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and looked around him. The beach he was on had white sands and palm trees. Flowers were spread around the beach. Link looked to his side to see Tetra lying there.  
  
He quickly went over to her and shook her awake.  
  
"Tetra. Tetra get up."  
  
Tetra slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around her. "Where are we Link?" she asked.  
  
"I think we're on that little island we saw when the storm came in," Link said also looking around.  
  
"Well duh I knew that. I mean what IS this island?" Tetra snapped.  
  
"How should I know? You're the pirate not me! Shouldn't you know these things?" asked Link looking at her.  
  
A silence passed between them. Morgan stood in the bushes watching. She hadn't seen a boy her age for six years. 'Wow he's so cute,' Morgan thought to herself.  
  
Tetra, seemingly in a bad mood since she didn't know where they were, or where her crew and ship was, looked away from Link. For some reason she felt oddly upset that Link had snapped at her. Sure she had first, but that was normal for Tetra. She stared hard at the ocean, trying to pretend he wasn't there.  
  
Link looked at her. He could tell she wasn't in a good mood, but that was no reason for her to snap at him.  
  
A few minutes passed before anything was said. Tetra sighed and looked at Link. "So now what are we going to do?" she asked. Not in her usual giving orders and fierce voice but in a voice that really had no idea for what they should do next.  
  
Link was surprised by her tone of voice. "I don't know," he answered.  
  
Morgan finally decided they weren't dangerous. She came out of the bushes. "Hello."  
  
Link and Tetra turned sharply at the voice. Morgan walked up to them.  
  
"Hello," Link said.  
  
"I'm Morgan. Welcome to Comoate Island," she said.  
  
"I'm Link and this is Tetra," said Link.  
  
Tetra, who saw Morgan seeming to flirt with Link, quickly stepped in. "Well do you know of a way we can get off of this island?" asked Tetra, her fierce voice back in place.  
  
Morgan glared at her, then started to explain how they couldn't get off, and the legend.  
  
By the time she finished, the sun was going down. It looked like a huge ball of fire plunging into the sea. "Come, you must come to my house, at least for the night," said Morgan.  
  
Link looked at Tetra. She shrugged. "Okay," he said. Morgan led the way, and Link and Tetra followed behind her.  
  
"So are we gonna do this or what?" asked Tetra.  
  
"We'll start out tommorow," Link replied.  
  
"Okay," Tetra said.  
  
"What are you two whispering about back there?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Nothing," Tetra said, glaring at Morgan, who glared right back.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Everyone! We have to find Tetra and Link! I know they're out there somewhere!" Gonzo yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Review please. It's Christmas vacation! Yay! I'll update sooner if I get more reviews! 


	3. Why do I feel this way?

A/N: I'm back! Note I won't always update this fast. It's more of because it's Christmas Vacation, and that I keep getting reviews! If you want updates, I need reviews first! ^_^ Okay. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sick of this disclaimer, so I'll get Tetra to do it!  
  
Tetra: Why me?!  
  
Me: Because you're my favorite character.  
  
Tetra: Oh fine! Marauderluver4-ever doesn't own Zelda. Why is that your name anyways?  
  
Me: I would change it but I'm so use to this pen name it looks terrible being anything else. If I changed it, it would be Tetra's_number_1_fan.  
  
Tetra: Oh  
  
Chapter 3: Why do I feel this way?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night went pretty smoothly. Tetra flat out refused to talk to Morgan. That is until she had to bunk with her.  
  
"So are you and Link going out?" Morgan asked as she sat on her bed that night.  
  
Tetra looked at her, a faint blush creeping onto her face. "No," she said.  
  
"Good. The you won't mind when I become his new girlfriend," Morgan said turning off the light.  
  
Tetra stared at the dark spot where Morgan had been moments ago. She heard her breathing slow down as she fell into a deep sleep. Tetra unfortunately, didn't get that comfort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Tetra woke up early. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. She stood up and walked out the door, not bothering to be quiet, and heard with satisfaction Morgan roll over and fall off her bed.  
  
She entered the small kitchen to find Link already awake. "Good morning Tetra," he said eating a banana.  
  
"Morning," she said sitting down.  
  
"Tetra you don't look to good," Link said with concern. He looked at her. Her hair was a little messed up. Her eyes seemed to droop.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all," Tetra responded, not hearing the concern in Link's voice due to her being to tired to really care.  
  
"Okay," Link said, not quiet believing her but not saying more. He had learned to just agree with Tetra. Things were safer that way. "You should still eat something though," he said a bit uneasily.  
  
Tetra sighed. She grabbed a piece of coconut. She heard Morgan's bedroom door open and looked at her. She held in a laugh. "You know I feel a lot better now," Tetra said, looking at Morgan.  
  
Morgan's normally neat hair was no more. Her ponytail had come out and her hair was hanging every which way. She had a hand on her head where she had fell.  
  
Tetra sent a fake friendly smile in her direction. You could tell from her eyes she meant you're going down.  
  
"Don't you think it's about time to head out Tetra?" Link asked standing.  
  
"Yeah," Tetra said, also standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Morgan asked, watching them head for the door.  
  
"To break the islands curse so we can get out of here," Tetra replied, walking out the door.  
  
"What about me? I want to come too!" Morgan yelled.  
  
Link hesitated. Tetra stood by the door. Morgan looked at Link.  
  
"Fine," Link finally said. Morgan squealed in delight and ran up to Link hugging him. Tetra, amazed with this, turned and walked away from the hut.  
  
'Why am I feeling this way? So the brat hugged him, big deal. Why do I care?' Tetra thought to herself. 'Besides it's not like I like him or anything.' Despite this, Tetra could feel her eyes starting to water over. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching.  
  
She violently tried to wipe her eyes before who ever was coming saw her like this.  
  
"Tetra?" asked Link. He stared at her. She looked like she was crying, but he didn't believe that. He thought it was his imagination. "Are you okay?" he asked despite himself.  
  
Tetra didn't look at him. "Fine," she said, her voice shaking a little bit. "I'm fine, don't worry about me Link. I can take care of myself," she said.  
  
Link wasn't convinced. He of course didn't want to make her angry, but he didn't want to leave her alone when she was like this either.  
  
'Why won't he just leave?' Tetra asked herself. She needed to be alone. She didn't want him to notice she was crying, when she wasn't even sure why herself.  
  
~Inside the hut...~  
  
Morgan scrambled around to gather stuff. This was perfect! All day with a boy! Even if Tetra was a pirate, Link would be hers. She smiled.  
  
"Daddy!" Morgan yelled.  
  
"Yes dear," he said, walking into her room.  
  
"Link is going to break the curse. May I go with him? Please?"  
  
He looked at his daughters pleading eyes. "Okay you can go," he said.  
  
"Yay! Thank you daddy! I have to get ready!" And with that she started scrambling around the room.  
  
Morgan's father walked out. "She just wants to get together with that Link kid," he muttered. "Well, it looks like it won't be happening," he said. He smiled, thinking of the young captain. "Well apparently she's going to try," he said aloud. He looked to the window to see Link and Tetra, with Tetra facing away from Link. He smiled. He knew what was going on, even if they didn't.  
  
~Outside, by the sea~  
  
Link looked at her. "Come on Tetra, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Why did you have to bring that whiny little brat Morgan along?" Tetra asked in an angry voice.  
  
Link stared at her. There was silence for a moment, before Link finally answered. "I thought we owed it to her. If it wasn't for her we would've been stuck here forever," Link said.  
  
'That's reasonable,' thought Tetra. "Is she gonna be here the whole time?" Tetra asked.  
  
Link smiled. "Why? Afraid that she'll be better then you?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Ha ha ha," Tetra said sarcastically, brightening up a little at Link's joke. It made her feel a little better, though not much.  
  
"No one could be better than you," he muttered as he turned away.  
  
What he didn't know was that Tetra had heard him. ~~~~~~~~  
  
"DADDY!" Morgan yelled. Her father was smiling due to the scene happening outside the window.  
  
"What is it dear?" he asked, watching the scene outside.  
  
He saw Link mutter something and turn around. Tetra whipped around and stared at him.  
  
'Neither of them know how they feel. Both of them consider each other friends, when they really count each other more. I'm guessing Link has no clue why he said it, just like Tetra has no clue why she's so upset about Morgan hugging Link. Ah, young love. Everyone can tell they love each other, except them,' he thought.  
  
"Daddy where's my old flower necklace?" she yelled out. "I want to look nice for Link!"  
  
'And Morgan,' he added as an after thought. "In your old purse!" he shouted back. 'Of course, those two are just children. (Hence the title) They don't know what love is. They can't work out these strong emotions. They're only 12.' He stopped thinking about it as he watched Tetra's cheeks turn slightly pink.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Link had no clue why he had said that. What in the world had he been thinking? He turned away and hoped Tetra hadn't heard.  
  
But of course some wishes go ungranted. Especially when it's kind words to a girl you love, though you don't know it.  
  
Tetra turned around swiftly. Had she heard what she thought she heard? But she couldn't have! These feelings were so confusing!  
  
She stared at Link's back. She could feel a faint blush creeping up her cheeks, like it was burning her. She could think of no sarcastic remark or joke, so she just stared at him.  
  
Somehow Tetra could tell Link hadn't wanted her to hear that. She regained her composure. "What was that?" she asked, pretending she hadn't heard him.  
  
Link held in a sigh of relief and replied with, "nothing."  
  
"Right," she said back. She couldn't help having this pure joy inside her. It felt like it was filling her lungs, making her smile. She hadn't been this happy since she was with her mother back when she was six.  
  
She didn't want to think about her mother now. Not when she was feeling so happy. She shook of the feeling of sadness that had been approaching like storm clouds, and smiled at Link.  
  
"Don't you know not to turn your back to a lady?" she asked him smirking.  
  
Link turned around with a look of pure shock on his face. "There's a lady here? Where?" He started turning in all directions, putting his hand over his forehead, acting like he was searching.  
  
Tetra punched him on the shoulder playfully and laughed. Soon he joined in with the laughter. Soon neither of them could stop. Tetra leaned against the stone nearby to keep her balance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morgan looked at her father. He was staring out the window. She shrugged it off, and put on her necklace.  
  
Her father though, was watching carefully. He smiled. 'They sure get along well. I pray your journey be a safe one,' he thought. Then, feeling he should leave them alone, turned and headed to his daughters room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the two of them finally calmed down, they stood in silence. Neither of them really knew why they were laughing so much. They just had.  
  
"Hey Tetra? Were you crying?" Link asked, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
Tetra was thrown off by the sudden question. She looked at the ground. "Yeah, I did cry. I don't know why." She grimaced at the rhyme.  
  
Link smirked. "Oh is Miss Tetra gonna be a poet now?" he asked tauntingly.  
  
"Oh shut up," she said grinning.  
  
Link smiled. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Then...  
  
Morgan walked out. Link and Tetra looked away from each other embarrassed.  
  
"Let's go," Link said, not caring about what Morgan looked like. Tetra stood up too. Morgan began leading the way. At the same exact moment, Link and Tetra thought the same thing. 'Why do I feel this way?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Tada! Review please! Here's a preview. Why am I giving you a preview? I don't know!  
  
Preview:  
  
Link, Tetra, and Morgan get to the first temple, the crunching temple.  
  
Conversation had:  
  
"Link, my arm feels a little numb. That's all. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."  
  
The faster you review, the faster you get to see what happens next. 


	4. Unexpected

A/N: Merry Christmas!  
  
Tetra: And a happy new year! *Smirks*  
  
Me:..........  
  
Tetra: Well? Get on with your note!  
  
Me: Oh yeah! Um...here's the next chapter?  
  
Tetra: Pathetic  
  
Me: Hey this chapter's gonna be long enough.  
  
Tetra: Then start it.  
  
Me: I will! ........  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Tetra: She doesn't own Zelda. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Me...........  
  
Chapter 4: Unexpected  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After much walking the three had made it to the Crunching Temple. The entrance was just a hole in a rock. It didn't look safe to go in there, because of what COULD be in there, but also because it looked like the whole thing would collapse!  
  
Of course, the three walked in. They walked a little ways in before stopping to look around. The room was huge! It was completely made of stone, with two torches sitting on a steel platform. The steel platform looked hard and sturdy, and was right in front of the door.  
  
The trio barley had time to look at their surroundings before the ground started shaking under them.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Link.  
  
"How should I know?" Tetra yelled over the noise.  
  
The floor beneath them suddenly broke and the whole area they were standing on fell!  
  
They had jumped off just in time, but where they were standing was now shaking too. The three of them started running for the steel platform.  
  
Morgan tripped and fell, and the stone started crumbling around her. Link skidded to a stop, turned around, and pulled her up, just pulling her away before she fell, running with her to the steel platform.  
  
Tetra hadn't realized she had stopped moving. She didn't come to her senses until she felt the rock crumble away.  
  
She could feel herself falling. She grabbed onto the stone floor above her, but could tell it was starting to crumble too.  
  
'Man am I stupid,' was the first thought that entered her head. She clutched the stone floor for dear life, until it crumbled away.  
  
Tetra closed her eyes, feeling herself falling, falling, falling, and stopping. Stopping? She looked up and saw Link holding her hand, the floor starting to crumble beneath him.  
  
Mixed emotions and thoughts ran through her head. Hope, fear, and joy. Hope that she would survive, fear that Link would fall, joy because...  
  
She didn't know why she felt any joy in herself, considering the situation. She watched the stone fall out from underneath Link, but the young hero stepped back, pulling her with him. He continued this until he was on the stone platform, where he pulled her up.  
  
Tetra shakily stood up. "T...thanks," she managed.  
  
Link only nodded. The three looked around the room, which now had no floor left. Link quickly opened the door and walked through it, followed by Tetra and lastly Morgan.  
  
They saw another steel door on the other side of the room, with of course a steel platform. The three raced to it and went through the next door.  
  
This was what they did for a couple rooms, doing nothing else in particular.  
  
Link opened the door to the fifth room, but instead of seeing a bare stone room saw a steel room. They walked in. Suddenly, the door slammed behind them, and was blocked off by chains.  
  
In front of them stood a monster. It was about three times their height. The thing was a brownish color with a bag on it's back. It suddenly got into fighting position.  
  
Link moved forward and drew his sword, ready to battle. The thing, who none of them knew what it was, pulled something out of it's bag. It was a ball covered in spikes. Whatever the thing was threw the spiked ball so fast that Link had no time to do anything. Unfortunately it wasn't Link who had to defend himself.  
  
Tetra and Morgan were about four feet away from the door, about six feet away from Link. The spiked ball came in their direction, and hit them.  
  
Well, one of them.  
  
The spiked ball hit her with such force that she was knocked backwards into the wall. The spiked ball left a bloody mark on her shoulder where it had hit.  
  
Link stared for a second, before shouting out her name.  
  
The young girl let out a groan and tried to stand, before clutching her shoulder and sliding back down the wall.  
  
Link had to get to her, but first he had to deal with this monster. It aimed another spiked ball at the injured girl, but Link was ready for that move. He jumped in front of the ball, holding up his shield. The ball bounced off and back at its owner. It paralyzed it, which Link took to his advantage. He swiped his sword two times before the monster jumped backwards.  
  
Link used the same maneuver several times before the thing fell over, and disappeared in purple smoke. Link ran over to the girl.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, worry in his voice, which both girls could plainly hear.  
  
"Link, my arm feels a little numb. That's all. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."  
  
"But Tetra-" Link tried to say.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, even though she was not.  
  
Link wasn't convinced by this statement. He pulled off his hat, and tore a piece of cloth off it. He wrapped it around the wound, before putting his hat back on.  
  
Tetra nodded her thanks, before letting Link help her up. They watched as the doors opened. They silently walked to the door across the room.  
  
It was back to running across the room. Through the next door, run. Next door, run.  
  
In one room, there was a switch that no one but Tetra noticed. As the others ran to the door, she ran to the switch.  
  
She stepped on it right as she could feel the floor falling beneath her. Suddenly the whole room turned to steel, and some kind of monster dropped down.  
  
Tetra suddenly noticed that the door that Link and Morgan had run to had chains around it. She glared at the monster. It was a gray monster, with a sword.  
  
Tetra smirked and pulled out her trusty dagger. The two looked to be in a sword fight, as they both just kept blocking attacks.  
  
By the door, Link watched. He stared as he watched Tetra barley dodge an attack, and winced as the dull side of the enemy's sword grazed her wounded shoulder.  
  
Tetra cringed, but then stuck her dagger deep into the monsters heart. The demon disappeared in a flash of light, and Tetra found a small key sitting in its place.  
  
She smirked, grabbed the key, and walked to the door. Without looking at Link or Morgan, she fit in the key. The chains instantly disappeared and Tetra opened the door.  
  
She walked halfway through the door, before turning to Morgan, giving her a look that purely said, beat that.  
  
The young girl simply glared back, showing a look that said, I will.  
  
In the next room, there was a thin platform with only enough room for one person to walk on. At the end of the platform was a huge pig looking figure, which had a sword and shield. Link walked forward, and made his way to the center platform.  
  
As he entered the circle, spikes popped up, blocking his only path of escape. He turned around, and the fight began.  
  
No matter how hard Link tried, he couldn't touch the beast. Tetra quickly made her way to the platform, though she couldn't get on it, she looked through the spikes. "Link try a parry attack!" she yelled, Morgan standing behind her.  
  
Link took her advice, and it worked. After about four parry attacks, the monster fell to the ground and disappeared.  
  
The spikes were gone in a puff of smoke and a chest appeared. Link walked toward it, and opened it. Inside was a boomerang.  
  
Link smiled, but also realized something else. There was also a large key where the monster had been. Tetra picked it up and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said looking at it. He examined the key, shrugged, and walked to the door, followed by Morgan.  
  
Tetra stood in place thinking. "Why am I so worried about his safety? I know we're friends, but it doesn't feel like the real reason.'  
  
"Tetra, are you coming?" Link asked, looking at her.  
  
Tetra snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah," she said, walking up to him.  
  
They entered the room to find another crumbling stone room, with only a large gold door on the other side. They ran. Link stuck in the key, and the door slowly opened.  
  
Link looked at Tetra quickly, before walking in. Tetra slowly followed, and Morgan last and least, walked in trembling after them.  
  
"What, scared?" Tetra asked, a little nervous herself but not showing it.  
  
"No," Morgan said angrily, her voice shaking.  
  
Halfway in, a strange rumbling took place. The three looked up and saw a huge monster falling from the ceiling. It stood up and flailed its head, and a small sign was around its neck saying Mudsern. (Just kidding)  
  
The mudsern was an ugly brown color. It was about five times the children's size. It held bombs in its hand and looked menacingly at them all.  
  
"Tetra, Morgan! Back up away from this thing," Link said.  
  
Morgan instantly obeyed, backing as far away as she could. Tetra on the other hand, did not.  
  
"Link I want to help!" Tetra shouted.  
  
The monster tried to stomp on Link, but noticed Tetra and looked at her.  
  
"No Tetra," Link yelled while rolling to the side. "Please?"  
  
Tetra stopped moving and automatically took a few steps back. 'Why am I listening to him?' she asked herself.  
  
Suddenly the monster took a bomb and threw it straight at Tetra!  
  
Tetra stared in horor. Finally she got enough sense in herself to move. She rolled to the side and barley avoided the explosion from the bomb.  
  
The monster turned, again throwing a bomb, which Tetra again avoided.  
  
With the monster turned, Link saw it's tail was glowing. He aimed his boomerang at the beasts tail, and let it fly. The monster instantly froze. The bomb, which was inches from Tetra, froze to, giving her time to move. Link moved in, and sliced the monsters tail, until the monster came to and turned around trying to stomp Link. He then went back to trying to kill Tetra with his bombs.  
  
'What in the world is going on? Why is that monster attacking Tetra?' he asked himself. Tetra was thinking the same thing.  
  
Link continued his strategy until the monster fell over, exposing a doorway, before disappearing.  
  
Link walked over to Tetra, who was sitting down panting. "Are you okay?" he asked her, offering his hand.  
  
"Yeah, just worn out," Tetra said, taking his hand.  
  
Away from the two, Morgan said under her breath ,"This isn't going how I planned."  
  
The three made their way to the door and cautiously walked through. In the center of the room was a small pedestal with a flute sitting on a pillow on it. There was a golden light around it.  
  
"The Flute Of Jewels," the three said together.  
  
The two girls looked at Link, waiting for him to take it. He reached for it, but suddenly the light stopped him, burning his hand.  
  
"OWCH!" he yelled out. Tetra looked at him.  
  
Suddenly Morgan called out, motioning for Link to come by her. "I found the legend," she said with bated breath. Then she began to read.  
  
"Long ago, a century perhaps, the Island of Comoate was founded."  
  
It was a beautiful land, full of growing flowers and plentiful fruit. The ocean around it had plenty of fish, and the sands were white as snow."  
  
"But one day, a new evil crept forth. This evil brought shadow over the island. It fed on the peoples fear, and destroyed all newcomers."  
  
"This evil created a wave, a wall of water to knock travelers away from their boat and bring them to this island, where it could feed on their fears then destroy them."  
  
"This evil was to strong. Eventually, the Faerie Of Jewels locked the evil away. Sadly the island was still cursed, and anyone who came would be trapped forever."  
  
"The Faerie Of Jewels alone couldn't break the curse. She took the beautiful jewels, the ones meant for the life of the lands, and concealed them in the six temples, so no evil could get them, but so the destined one could."  
  
"The Plain Crystal went to the crunching temple, The Emerald Crystal went to the Forest temple, The Ruby Crystal went to the Fire Temple, The Sapphire Crystal went to the Ice Temple, The Gold Crystal went to the Golden Land temple, and The Reborn Crystal went to the Graveyard Temple."  
  
"These six Crystals had to be gathered and taken to The Temple Of Crystals, where the Song Of The Living Crystals had to be played, therefore completely destroying the evil behind the pillar, and setting the player free, along with their closest friend, if one happened to be on the island."  
  
"The ship that person had been lost from would soon appear, to take them and the friend home, or wherever they happened to be going. Thou wouldst be named the Hero Of Crystals, setting the curse away and freeing it's inhabitants."  
  
"Only the one of destiny may do this. Thou shall be the only able to hold the Flute Of Jewels. With them and only them, may the island be set free."  
  
Tetra listened from her position by the Flute Of Jewels. It looked like an Ocarina, with small holes to play the music through. There were six holes, with small colored stones by each one. First there was a brown stone, followed by a green one, red, blue, gold, and pitch black.  
  
She stared at it, mesmerized. Slowly, she reached for it. What made her do it she didn't know.  
  
"Tetra don't! You'll burn yourself!" Link shouted.  
  
Tetra stopped, and saw a small subsciption with notes on it. She instantly memorized it. Slowly she reached her hand into the light, and it didn't burn. She pulled out The Flute Of Jewels. Link and Morgan stared.  
  
Tetra was the chosen one.  
  
It was Tetra's destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm evil, leaving you like that. But it gives you something to think about huh? Man I started this in between 8:00 A.M and 9:00 A.M., and it's now 11:32 A.M. Look how dedicated I am. This is my longest chapter yet! I'm on my 8th page! Well Merry Christmas! I'm actually gonna make up a melody on my keyboard, since it has the Ocarina option. ^_^ 


	5. As destiny would have it

*A sign is seen sitting in the dirt. There's a girl sitting on top of it* Hello everyone! How are you? This *points* is my disclaimer sign.  
  
Tetra: Is that legal?  
  
April: Of course! Well...at least I think it is.  
  
Tetra: April if you get arrested...  
  
April: I won't, I won't! And since when did you start calling me by my real name?  
  
Tetra: Since today.  
  
April: Oh.  
  
Tetra: So I'm of destiny? Since I am, can I make that brat Morgan leave me alone?  
  
Morgan: Hey!  
  
April: No, only I can do that. For I am, THE AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
April: READ MY SIGN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Morgan looks at it, but falls into a hole that suddenly appears then disappears*  
  
April: ^_^  
  
Tetra: *sweat drops* you won't do that to me will you?  
  
April: No. Will you please read my sign?  
  
Tetra: *Reads aloud* Marauderluver4-ever (April) does not own the legend of Zelda. It belongs to Nintendo. She does however, own Morgan, Comoate Island, Conden (Morgan's father) the shopkeeper, and the rest of the people you do not recognize.  
  
April: There you go, my new sign that shows the disclaimer. Ta da!  
  
Tetra: *In quiet voice* She's making such a long note because she has writers block and doesn't know what all to write.  
  
April: I heard that!  
  
Tetra: And what are you gonna do about it?  
  
April: *Pulls out sword*  
  
Tetra: *Grabs dagger* It's on girl!  
  
*Another sign magically appears*  
  
Sign: Enjoy chapter 5. Come back later to see the results of this fight.  
  
Chapter 5: As destiny would have it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tetra put the ocarina to her lips. She started playing a song. Slowly at first, but getting faster as her confidence grew.  
  
The musical melody grew faster. The music took her over. She was part of the song. She saw the plain crystal in her eyes, soul, and mind. It was pushed into her mind. She couldn't breath. She couldn't stop playing.  
  
And suddenly it all stopped. The song faded out. Everything was silent. The ground started to shake. Tetra lost her balance and fell over.  
  
A bright light filled the room. It was blinding them all. No one could see. The light faded. In front of Tetra was a jewel.  
  
The jewel, she realized, was the plain crystal. It was about the size of a ruby, only thinner. It emitted a faint glow. The jewel, crystal, whatever you want to call it, was a light brown color.  
  
Slowly, Tetra stood and took the crystal. It felt so light in her hands. Suddenly the whole room began to shake, and the walls started falling down around them.  
  
"The whole cave is collapsing!" Link yelled.  
  
His yell seemed to bring Tetra back to her senses. Suddenly light again filled the room.  
  
Tetra and Link could feel themselves spinning. Morgan was already unconscious. Soon, both of their worlds also went black.  
  
There was a strange light in Tetra's eyes. She could feel it, but didn't have the strength to see what it was. She slowly opened her eyes and stared. She was looking into the sun. She sat up and looked to her side, to see Link just sitting up and Morgan stirring.  
  
She stared up at the blue sky. She really felt she had to talk right now, but was in no mood to do it in front of Morgan. She shakily stood up and sighed.  
  
Morgan sat up and looked at Link. 'He is so cute when we just get out of a temple,' she thought.  
  
Link looked over to Tetra. She looked worn out. He decided he'd take Morgan home before they went to the next temple.  
  
He slowly stood up. "Come on. Lets get back to your house Morgan."  
  
Morgan looked at him as if he had said something terrible. "Why? I want to be with you," she said, holding his arm.  
  
"You have to check with your father first," Link said, looking at Tetra.  
  
Tetra, Link, and Morgan walked back to Morgan's house. By the time they got there it was getting late. The three were tired, and they finally arrived.  
  
"DADDY!" Morgan yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Morgan's father asked, coming outside.  
  
"Can't I go with Link to the next temple? Please daddy?" Morgan asked, looking at her father.  
  
Morgan's father looked at his daughter, then at Tetra. She looked tired and annoyed. His eyes focused on Link, who was giving him a pleading look. Somehow he knew Link meant, don't let her come.  
  
"I think one temple is enough for today Morgan dear. Maybe another day. Come inside," he said, winking at Link as he ushered Morgan inside.  
  
"But daddy!" Morgan said. She started arguing as the two walked off.  
  
The sun had gone down and the moon was casting an eerie glow upon the two children's faces. The cool sea air brushed Tetra's cheeks and she finally felt at peace.  
  
"Thanks for taking Morgan home," Tetra said after they had walked in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"No problem. She actually was getting a little annoying," Link said looking at her.  
  
Tetra smiled.  
  
"Well it looks like we'll be going to the Forest temple alone," Link said.  
  
"Yeah," said Tetra. "As destiny would have it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: *Is laying half off computer chair*  
  
Tetra: *Snickers* April had terrible writers block. She got to where they were outside the cave and took about an hour break. She writes like a second and then goes to a website for like 15 minutes. She had to force herself to write!  
  
April: Well I didn't know how to describe them going to Morgan's house.  
  
Tetra: Well, whatever. Apologize for taking so long.  
  
April: Excuse me? I am the author! You don't...  
  
Tetra: APOLOGISE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
April: I'm sorry!  
  
Tetra: *Smiles innocently*  
  
April: Well, review please. Also sorry that this chapter isn't perfect. 


	6. Where's the temple?

April: Since the last chapter was so short, I've decided to write and upload the next one.  
  
Tetra: So you're now probably reading this March 17th 2006.  
  
April: *Punches Tetra on the shoulder*  
  
Tetra: OW!  
  
April: Where was I?  
  
Tetra: *Rubbing shoulder* I was just kidding! You were talking about updates.  
  
April: Oh yeah! *Wind blows* Uh...  
  
Tetra: *Rolls eyes*  
  
April: Here's the next chapter!  
  
Tetra: Disclaimer!  
  
April: Oh yeah! *Steps away from sign* See?  
  
Chapter 6: Where's the temple?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just can't believe it's me," Tetra said. "I mean you'd expect it to be you."  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that-"  
  
"Come on Link. You can't tell me that you didn't think it was your destiny to save us," Tetra said looking at him.  
  
Link looked at the ground. "Well. Yeah." He looked up at her, to see if she was mad.  
  
Tetra was busy trying to conceal her emotions. 'He's so cute when he's nervous. What? Get a hold of yourself Tetra. Why in the world are you thinking that?' She sighed and looked at the way they were heading. "So how do we know where the temple is?"  
  
"We don't," Link said.  
  
Tetra looked at him confused.  
  
"Well if these jewels were supposed to be so special...well the temple name gives it away. Forest temple. You know it has to be in the forest somewhere," he finished hopelessly.  
  
"Logical. Surprisingly I could understand you," Tetra said grinning. "I've been with you to long. What if I'm catching what you have? You probably don't even know you have it do you? You have stupidity." Tetra grinned and looked at him.  
  
"Funny," Link said sarcastically. "What a great way to pass time. You insult me," he said turning to her.  
  
"I thought so. Glad we agree."  
  
Link rolled his eyes.  
  
They stopped talking for a while. Upon a hill they could see a mass of trees.  
  
"Do you want to take a break?" asked Link.  
  
Tetra looked at him. "Yeah," she said.  
  
The two of them walked to a nearby stone and sat down next to each other. Tetra sighed and looked at the stars. It hadn't been night long enough so that the sky was black. The sky was a mixture of navy and violet colors. Small stars dotted the sky. It looked so peaceful.  
  
The wind gave a strong gust and blew Tetra's hair. She looked at the forest. It looked strangely familiar.  
  
Link watched the sea. It was so calm. The waves gently rolled onto the sand. It didn't look like the sea could ever be vicious. But it had been.  
  
Link sighed. He looked away from the sea as it started to bring back memories of how they had gotten there in the first place. He looked at Tetra and saw her looking toward the forest. He looked too. It looked familiar.  
  
"Hey Link. Doesn't that forest look familiar? It kind of looks like,"  
  
"The forest from my home on Outset Island," he finished for her.  
  
The two children looked at the forest a little longer before Link finally said, "I guess we should get going."  
  
Tetra nodded. They stood up and started walking, now in silence. They didn't speak again until they reached the forest.  
  
In front of them was a small stone looking doorway, but it wasn't a doorway. It was just some rocks stacked on top of each other with a tree branch over the top. They looked at each other and slowly walked into the forest.  
  
The forest was a whole new world. Inside the trees it was practically pitch black. Tetra moved closer to Link and they started walking.  
  
The forest was so silent. Any one little sound would probably cause the two to scream and run out of the forest. Suddenly a twig snapped.  
  
Tetra and Link jumped. Link was aware of some kind of pressure on his wrist. He looked to see Tetra holding his wrist tightly, looking very scared indeed.  
  
Link looked around him, ready to attack if anything appeared.  
  
Suddenly something jumped out of a bush next to them. Tetra and Link jumped back in surprise. Link let out a gasp and Tetra barley suppressed a scream.  
  
The monster stood up high. It looked like a Bokoblin but much bigger. Link stood in front of Tetra and drew his sword, when another sound was heard behind him.  
  
Link and Tetra whipped around to see a moblin standing there. The two looked at each other. Tetra pulled out her sword and faced the Bokoblin, while Link faced the Moblin. The fight began.  
  
Tetra dodged the Bokoblin's attack and used her dagger to cut him. She underestimated the Bokoblin however, as it put on a sudden burst of speed and sped behind her.  
  
She gasped in surprise. She turned around and saw it's sword flying toward her. She barley dodged in time. Suddenly it ran so fast she couldn't see it, and now it was behind her.  
  
This was no ordinary Bokoblin.  
  
Link finally was able to defeat the moblin, which seemed relatively normal, but saw that the Bokoblin Tetra was fighting was not.  
  
Tetra lay on her back after rolling over and saw its sword coming straight at her. In that time, Link had come up behind it and stabbed it. The Bokoblin fell to the ground and disappeared.  
  
Tetra was panting, but quickly got over it and stood up. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"That was strange," Link said. "I've never seen a Bokoblin move like that.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
They walked through the forest, occasionally coming across chu-chus or Bokoblins. Soon they were in the heart of the forest.  
  
There was a soft rumbling sound. Tetra and Link stopped dead in their tracks. They looked around themselves.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
The rumbling grew louder. It seemed to be coming from the top of trees.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The rumbling grew so loud it sounded like an earthquake. Then it all suddenly stopped. Not even a leaf moved.  
  
Link and Tetra looked at each other, puzzled. They weren't puzzled much longer though.  
  
Something dropped from the trees above. It landed right in front of them and stared at Tetra, then Link.  
  
Link and Tetra stared at it, and took half a step back.  
  
The thing was made completely of tree branches. There were leaves all over its body. It blended in so well they could barley see it, and the darkness didn't make it any better.  
  
The monster reared up and tried to crush Link and Tetra with its legs...branches, whatever you want to call them. Link and Tetra avoided it, but had no clue how to defeat it.  
  
Suddenly Link got an idea. He pulled out a bomb, and threw it straight at the beast. He grabbed Tetra's hand and pulled her by a nearby stone. The bomb exploded.  
  
The force of the explosion sent trees flying all over the place. Eventually, Link and Tetra stood up. They looked around. It now looked like they were in a clearing.  
  
Tetra squinted to where the monster had been and found a key similar to the one that had been seen in the crunching temple.  
  
'But where's the temple?' she thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly it hit her. This WAS the temple. It must have been around this forest and destroyed. But if this was the temple and it had been destroyed, then anything could be around!  
  
Tetra went over to Link and told him her theory.  
  
"Actually, that makes sense," Link said.  
  
They now walked through the forest...temple with extreme caution. Soon, they saw a clearing with light flooding it.  
  
But before they could make it something blocked their path.  
  
It was an Armos Knight. The one eyed creature was blocking their path.  
  
Link pulled out a bomb and threw it in its mouth.  
  
As it spun around and went berserk, Link and Tetra backed up. After it exploded, another one appeared, only this one was as tall as the trees. Link and Tetra stared.  
  
The monster prepared an attack, but Link threw a bomb into its mouth. The monster, didn't blow up. Tetra grabbed some of Link's bombs.  
  
After using almost every bomb, the monster finally died.  
  
Tetra and Link moved to the clearing. "How do we get the next jewel?" Link asked Tetra.  
  
Tetra thought a minute. "Maybe I should play that song." Tetra pulled out the ocarina (Flute of jewels) and played the song once again.  
  
The same thing happened as the first time she had played the song, except she kept seeing the emerald crystal. Soon, it appeared.  
  
It looked exactly the same as the plain Crystal, except it was green. The bright green crystal suddenly let out a glow, and bright green light enveloped Tetra and Link. They soon found themselves where they had entered the forest temple.  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
Then Link said, "Two down, four more to go."  
  
What he didn't know, was that things were gonna get much harder. Between getting the crystals, finding the temples, and keeping his friend Tetra a friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ April: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
Tetra: You're really gonna just leave it there?!  
  
April: Yep.  
  
Tetra: But that's cruel!  
  
April: Yeah well I'm tired! I've been writing all day!  
  
Tetra: No you've taken tons of breaks today!  
  
April: Your point?  
  
Tetra: *sigh*  
  
April: I have an idea of what I'll write next though, just not all the details. Here's a hint:  
  
They won't be in a temple again for at least two chapters.  
  
Tetra: That didn't help much.  
  
April: *Shrugs* It builds up suspense. Review please! 


	7. A haunting past

April: I'm back!  
  
Tetra: Oh joy  
  
April: Whatever. Anyways, I was waiting for 20 reviews, and I got them, so it's on to the next chapter!  
  
Tetra: Finally  
  
April: Tetra I should  
  
Tetra: Get on with the story.  
  
April: Oh yeah. Well, read my sign *Steps away from disclaimer sign* and then read the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 7: A haunting past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link and Tetra decided it was time to take a break and get some rest. Neither of them wanted to take that long walk back to Morgan's house, so they walked down the hill until they found a cave near the beach.  
  
"This should do ok," Link said. He went in and Tetra followed.  
  
The cave was small, but not cramped. It was big enough for them to get to sleep comfortably.  
  
Link started to make a fire as Tetra sat down against the cave wall. Soon there was a warm fire. Tetra stared at it.  
  
Link pulled out a bottle and started heating whatever was in it. Tetra looked at him. "What's that?"  
  
"It's my grandma's soup. I got it the day before we ended up on this island. I think now is a good time to eat it."  
  
Tetra just nodded and watched Link finish heating it.  
  
Link walked up to Tetra. "Here you can have some first," he said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Are you sure there's enough for both of us?" Tetra asked, accepting the soup from Link.  
  
"Yeah. The bottle has two servings. There's plenty," he said, also leaning against the cave wall.  
  
Tetra started to eat the soup as Link closed his eyes. When she was finished, she handed it to him. "You grandma makes good soup."  
  
Link opened his eyes and took the bottle. "Yeah, it is good isn't it?" He started eating his share. Once it was gone, he put the now empty bottle away. "We should probably get some sleep now," he said.  
  
Tetra nodded and closed her eyes. Link did the same. Soon both of them were asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N:  
  
April: Note the following dreams are both taking place at the same time, but I can't write them at the same time. Just so you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Links Dream*  
  
A young boy was running down the beach. He was eight it looked like, and it was his birthday.  
  
His parents had gone out to an Island to get him his gift. They hadn't said which Island, but they said they'd be back by dinner.  
  
They'd be back sooner than that.  
  
Around lunchtime, Link was sitting near the house with his little sister. He was about to take her inside, when a boat appeared. Link looked at it curiously.  
  
The boat came closer. There was a man in it, looking very somber. He saw Link and Aryll. That didn't seem to make him happy at all. He docked his boat and made his way over to them.  
  
He told them to come inside. As they went in Link's grandma looked up.  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems you mother and father," he said, looking at Link and Aryll, "Have been killed."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath as everyone waited for more information.  
  
"It seems they were killed by pirates. They had a catapult and launched some kind of huge rocks at your parents. The first made impact with your father, and the other destroyed the small boat, resulting in your mother drowning. I'm very sorry to tell you this. It seems we had a witness, who on board saw a small girl. The girl had blond hair up in a bun I think the man said. We'll do everything we can to catch this group of pirates."  
  
"Where were they?" asked Link's grandma, her voice shaking.  
  
It seems the ship was seen about a mile or so from icy waters. We think they had been there before.  
  
~Later on that day~  
  
The man came back about three hours later with more news. "It seems this group of pirates had attacked another group that day. They've gone to the Forsaken Fortress. We have officials on their way there already."  
  
Link, Aryll, and Link's grandma never found out what became of those pirates. When the officials got there, they were gone.  
  
The next day Link was shown the picture of the pirate and the little girl. He didn't know who either of them were.  
  
*Tetra's Dream*  
  
Tetra was standing on deck. She was eight years old. Her mother was by her side, staring out into icy waters.  
  
"We're going to have to move to the north to avoid all this ice!" she yelled.  
  
Suddenly a ship was seen in the distance. Tetra's mother spotted it, and quickly started shouting out orders. "Tetra, I want you to go below-"  
  
She never got to finish her sentence. The ship had grown close enough so that the pirates of the ship could swing to this one.  
  
One of them came flying over and grabbed Tetra, pulling her on to their ship.  
  
"Tetra!" yelled Tetra's mother. She grabbed the rope the pirate on the other ship had dropped, and swung over.  
  
The pirate who had grabbed Tetra was quite young. He was only fifteen. His name was Jordo. He pulled out his sword and cut the rope Tetra's mother was swinging over from.  
  
"Mom!" Tetra yelled, trying to make Jordo let go of her. He handed her to the captain. Tetra watched as her mother tried to swim but fell under, ice covering the spot she had just been.  
  
The ship turned and left quickly, during the confusion of the ship. The captain began talking to Tetra. "That's a valuable necklace your mother gave you. So valuable that I think a little girl like you shouldn't have it." He was about to take it when a boat was sited.  
  
In it was a young man and woman with a small wrapped package. They seemed to be heading to Outset Island. The man smirked, and ordered his crew to destroy the boat. They didn't see the other boat near them, who got a clear picture of the captain on board was holding Tetra, and quickly made his way to the nearest island.  
  
After the boat was destroyed, the pirates headed to the Forsaken Fortress to see their treasure and add Tetra's necklace to it once they got there. But before they landed, the ship Tetra's mother had run showed up, and Gonzo managed to get Tetra back, before both ships left the area for a boat was seen in the distance.  
  
Three years later, Jordo was commanded to join Tetra's crew, and flatter her so he could get the necklace. The captain found out that a week later he had been kicked off board.  
  
Tetra hadn't recognized Jordo, but that didn't mean she would give him the necklace.  
  
They began plotting revenge.  
  
*End Dreams*  
  
Link and Tetra both jerked awake. They looked at each other. Suddenly Link realized that the girl in that picture looked like Tetra, as Tetra realized that Link looked like those two people in the boat she had seen while on board the enemy ship.  
  
Tetra and Link didn't know what was going on. Tetra spoke up first. "Link?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Want to exchange dreams?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
After much discussing they figured it out. Any anger Link had had toward Tetra melted away. That hadn't been the best resting time ever.  
  
Tetra looked outside to see the sun coming up. It was time to go to the next temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: Okay there might be a few questions. First of all, Tetra was captured for her necklace.  
  
Her mother drowned in the sea because there was too much ice for anyone to find her.  
  
The two people in the boat that the pirates destroyed who captured Tetra were Link's parents.  
  
The man who took the picture (pictograph) was just a passerby who showed Link the picture.  
  
The pirate who actually took Tetra is Jordo, the one who she kicked off board and ordered attack on Tetra's ship the night of the storm. Tetra took him on because she hadn't recognized him.  
  
Link and Tetra's parents both died on the same day, Link's birthday, around the same time.  
  
If you have any other questions tell me in your reviews.  
  
Please review! Thanks! 


	8. Getting there's not always easy

April: I can't believe I only got 2 reviews!  
  
Tetra: I can.  
  
April: *Leans against Disclaimer sign* Well I'd like to thank The ? and Joanne Beverly for being the only two who reviewed. I can't go on. *Turns away*  
  
Tetra: April's kinda depressed. I will apologize for this chapter probably won't be as good. She feels like maybe her writing isn't good.  
  
April: *Looks angrily at Disclaimer sign and kicks it so hard it goes flying out of fan fiction land*  
  
~Somewhere far, far away~  
  
Random man: *is hit on head with the Disclaimer sign* Hey a sign.  
  
Random woman: Just what we always wanted! A Disclaimer sign!  
  
Random child: Can my friends come see it?  
  
Random man: Sure random child.  
  
~Back here...wherever here actually is~  
  
Tetra: Um...she doesn't own Zelda?  
  
April: *Is depressed* I'm leaving now.  
  
Tetra: The chapter!  
  
April: Wow. Read. Not like it's probably any good anyways. *Walks away to Tetra's ship and sails off*  
  
Tetra: Hey! That was mine!  
  
April: You'll get it back!  
  
Tetra: *sighs* Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: Getting there's not always easy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link and Tetra had started walking. They were heading to the large volcano on the north side of the island. They walked in silence, each enveloped in their own thoughts.  
  
The two reached the edge of the volcano. Neither even hesitated as they began to climb.  
  
The temperature began to increase alarmingly as they climbed higher. The two children soon started to slow their pace, as they got higher to the top of the volcano.  
  
Suddenly the ground gave a shake. Tetra and Link stopped and looked around. There was another shake. They looked at each other and back to the top of the volcano. There was another shake and suddenly a rock came rolling down the volcano.  
  
The rock was twice the size of the two children. It looked like it was on fire and came flying down at them.  
  
"Look out," Link shouted.  
  
"It's not exactly hard to miss it Link!" Tetra yelled as the two quickly moved out of the way.  
  
"Do you always have to be so rude all of the time?" Link asked as another fiery bolder came their way.  
  
"Only when you are to me!" Tetra yelled, making sure to avoid being hit and squished into 1,757,846,786,968,950,575,375 pieces. (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist. Tetra: I think she's returning to normal. April: It's not my fault I've been reading this really funny LOTR fic! Tetra: She's been eating chocolate too, and was laughing over one part in that fic for ten minutes. April: Okay. The sentence should read, making sure to avoid being hit and killed, but that sounded boring. I caught you off guard. MUHAHAHAHA! Tetra: Sugar overdose.)  
  
Link looked at her in disgust and barley avoided another bolder. "Oh yeah? And how do I tend to be rude?"  
  
Tetra opened her mouth to answer, but stopped in surprise when she saw what was heading toward them.  
  
What she was looking at was a large rock as before, but this rock was twice its size, raking up the whole path they were going up.  
  
Link followed her gaze and stared in awe, fear, or whatever you would like it to be. It seemed the both of them had lost any sense in themselves, and they just stood there as if the giant thing would roll over them and cause them no harm.  
  
Unfortunately with giant huge fiery rocks as big as the mountain (volcano) side that are plummeting toward you with the speed of light are not just going to cause you no harm.  
  
Tetra finally realized that if she didn't stop staring and move she was going to be killed, but it seemed like Link hadn't realized that yet. She ran over to him and pushed him into a conveniently placed gap in the rocks before squeezing in it herself.  
  
The huge rock like thing passed them by. Link suddenly snapped out of his "trance" and looked at Tetra. "Getting to the temple seems harder then the last temple was!"  
  
Tetra nodded in agreement and her and Link started up the mountain (once again, volcano) side again, not extremely cautious.  
  
They were almost halfway up the volcano when they heard a strange sound. "What was that?" Tetra asked. They both stopped and looked around.  
  
"How should I know?" Link snapped.  
  
"See what did I say to annoy you there that you had to snap? And you talk about me being rude!" Tetra said irritably.  
  
"Yeah well maybe if you didn't ask such stupid questions I wouldn't snap!" Link countered, turning to face her with an angry look on his face.  
  
Tetra was in no mood to argue. She could feel the small beads of sweat running down her face, and her anger wasn't helping in the least. Her body felt so much heavier then usual, and any one small thing would make her loose her cool. She decided to attack the next thing that even spoke to her.  
  
Suddenly a screech was heard and something came flying at Tetra, who had her back turned to it. The thing was a black bird, about the size of Tetra or Link that seemed to glow with fire. The temperature grew hotter as the bird like creature neared. Link could feel the heat emitting from it.  
  
Tetra pulled out her dagger and struck it behind her right into the bird, who disappeared upon impact. A sudden rush of lava burst up from a crack behind her, and her look could kill even the fiercest demon. (I can totally picture that scene in my mind. If I could draw it would already be down on paper)  
  
Link stared a second before deciding it was better if the two did not speak for the time being. It didn't seem safe to Link.  
  
The enemies who were in hiding waiting to attack up the volcano turned around and left. They'd try to kill Link and Tetra tommorow.  
  
They continued climbing. Tetra, though she had the worst look on her face, was exhausted. She didn't know how much longer she could keep walking.  
The journey seemed to go silently, Tetra killing anything that dared to cross her path. It soon seemed that nothing wanted to come out today. They'd come and try to kill Link and Tetra tommorow.  
  
Tetra could feel herself calming, but her body was exhausted. She could feel herself swaying, but she kept walking.  
  
Link was also worn out, but not so much as Tetra. Maybe because he had been in places like this before, when Tetra hadn't.  
  
They were near the top now. There was a main entrance and a small cave off to the side.  
  
Tetra tripped and fell over. Link rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she said standing up.  
  
"Come on, let's rest in that cave," Link said. The two walked toward it, ready to rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: I know this is much funnier than usual, but I've been in a funny hyper mood since I started reading some funny LOTR fics!  
  
Tetra: *Is on her ship* Right...and since you ate a lot of chocolate.  
  
April: So? Review please!  
  
Tetra: You have to command them to review or you won't get anywhere! REVIEW OR SHE WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
April: How do you know?  
  
Tetra: I KNOW ALL! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
April: .......... HELP ME!  
  
Tetra: But first review! ^_^ 


	9. A surprise at the fire temple

April: I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update!  
  
Tetra: You should be. Give your excuse.  
  
April: Okay. Well school started and guess what?  
  
Tetra: What?  
  
April: ...um anyways, the teachers are piling homework on like mad! I think they want to make up for the two weeks we had off! What's more, is that I will soon be starting another fic.  
  
Tetra: Lord Of The Rings right?  
  
April: Yes. I'll try to update more often, but expect regular updates at least once a week. Once in awhile if I have plans I might miss a week. Sorry again. Also, I do not own Zelda. Why did I kick my sign away?  
  
Tetra: You were upset.  
  
April: Oh yeah. And thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'D BE WITHOUT YOU!  
  
Tetra:.......Also, this chapter won't have as much romance as fighting...well, not this chapter anyways. You see-  
  
April: Don't give it away! I only have that chapter in my head! Anyways read and review!  
  
Chapter 9: A surprise at the fire temple  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tetra and Link walked into the small cave. After they entered, they realized it wasn't small at all, but in fact quiet large. In the middle of the cave there was a fairly large pit of glowing lava. The cave was in a large circle, but a small passage was at the back of the cave. There were two torches on either side of it.  
  
As they walked in, there was another shake as before and a huge mound of rocks came crashing down. They stared.  
  
The rocks completely blocked the entrance of the cave. Not even a smiget of light was let in. It would be a completely dark if it wasn't for the two torches and small pit of lava.  
  
Link and Tetra looked at each other. "Things are just not going well for us are they?" Tetra asked sighing.  
  
"They sure aren't," Link answered. He looked at the small passageway. "You think we should go that way?"  
  
"That seems to be our only choice," Tetra replied.  
  
The two friends (and nothing more currently) walked down the passage. It was so narrow they had to walk behind each other. Link lead and Tetra followed close behind him.  
  
The farther into the passage they got, the darker it became. Tetra moved closer to Link.  
  
Soon, they neared the end of the passege. They could see light off in the distance, and the tempature strangley, was beginning to cool off.  
  
Soon, the two entered a large room. It was about the same size as the original cave, with one door across the room. It was a huge steel door, with markings upon it and two torches next to it. Link glanced at Tetra before walking to the door and opening it, Tetra close behind.  
  
The door closed behind them. They looked at the room. In the middle was a huge pit of lava. There was a steel ladder to their right leading to a second story. They climbed up and found the steel to be cool.  
  
The second story went in a circle around the room, but they saw no doors. The first story had none either. They looked at each other puzzled.  
  
Suddenly the ground beneath them shook, and Tetra fell off the edge and straight toward the lava below.  
  
"Tetra!" Link yelled, watching helplessly as Tetra sank into it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tetra felt herself falling. She plunged headfirst into the lava. She expected the burning sensation of a thousand knives, to suddenly be so hot that she'd loose conciousness before leaving the living world. But it never came. In fact it felt like she had fallen into cool water, only thicker.  
  
She opened her eyes in surprise and found that she could see and breath. She looked around and saw that there was a door a little ways away.  
  
She also decided that it was unfair to leave Link thinking she had fallen into lava and burned to death, so she resurfaced.  
  
Link looked up and saw Tetra floating there...in a pit of lava...looking she had just have a refreshing swim. He was very confused now.  
  
"Come on in Link! The lava's fine!" Tetra yelled jokingly.  
  
'I'm delirious,' he concluded in his mind. 'I want her here so much that I'm making up images of her swimming in lava.'  
  
"Link! Come on! There's a door down here!" Tetra yelled impatiently.  
  
Link looked down at her again. He shrugged. He didn't have a choice in the matter of going, because the small area he was standing on crumbled away and fell.  
  
He experienced the same thing as Tetra had. He looked at her. She smiled and lead him to the door.  
  
As they got out of the rather strange lava they entered a large room. It was huge with a golden orb in the middle of it. They walked up and found it was a hest. Link stepped aside and let Tetra open it.  
  
As it slowly opened a map was produced. They were in the fire temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: Sorry for it being so short and incomplete but I just want to update today. I'll try to update tommorow to make up for it, depending on how much homework I get. Please review!  
  
Tetra: *clears throat*  
  
April: I mean...review or no new chapter!  
  
Tetra: *nods*  
  
April: *in quiet voice* Please review? 


	10. A dangerous journey

April: I'm back!  
  
Tetra: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
April: Quiet you!  
  
Tetra: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
April: *sighs* Yes I know it took me forever-  
  
Tetra: You can say that again  
  
April: Yes I know it took me forever-  
  
Tetra: I was being sarcastic  
  
April: But I'm happy with all the reviews I got. Also, I'd like to thank Nny11 for the new disclaimer sign, which says stuff about me not owning Zelda.  
  
Tetra: That explains it.  
  
April *Sticks disclaimer sign in ground* Perfect! Okay I won't keep you any longer. Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter ten: A dangerous journey  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this is the temple? I thought that bigger cave was the temple," Tetra said, looking around.  
  
"There seems to be a lot of surprises here doesn't there?" asked Link, looking at the door on the other side of the room.  
  
"Yeah," Tetra muttered absentmindedly, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Tetra," Link said. "Earth to Tetra. Hello!"  
  
Tetra looked up and smiled apologetically. "Come on, we better keep moving," she said, walking toward the door. Her thoughts returned.  
  
'If this is the temple why is it so cool? Why can we swim in lava? Something doesn't feel right about this place.'  
  
Neither of them noticed the shadow creeping behind them.  
  
About an hour after walking through the temple, Link and Tetra started becoming nervous. Shouldn't they have met something by now? Something defiantly wasn't right here.  
  
They slowly made their way through the temple, getting occasional rubies and such. After another hour of walking, they still hadn't seen anything.  
  
A sudden burst of fire came flying out of a crack on the ground, right where Tetra was standing.  
  
It felt like air was gushing out around her. The fire was so cool. It felt like a silky blanket wrapping itself around her. It was a warm temperature, comforting in a way. It took away the pain and stress from her body. The flames licked at her body, eliminating any signs of discomfort. Then slowly, they sank back into the ground.  
  
Tetra stood in awe a moment before looking at Link. They began to walk without a word.  
  
After another hour of walking, they still hadn't come to any enemies, and still hadn't noticed the dark shadow creeping behind them.  
  
"Link, something doesn't feel right," tetra said, finally voicing her concern.  
  
"I know," Link said. "It's like we're being watched." He looked behind them and turned around again, motioning for Tetra to follow him.  
  
They soon came to a room that looked to have pure lava, but saw a skinny path to the other side. They hesitated before crossing.  
  
As they reached the other side, they glanced at the large door in front of them. It was the boss door, and it was unlocked.  
  
They glanced at each other and walked in. The room was big and dark. It was a circular room, with a small passage at the end. There was a large glowing pit of lava in the middle of the room. It glowed and emitted a lot of heat, making Link and Tetra hot quickly.  
  
As they walked up to the lava it began to bubble. It was then they noticed something sticking out of it. It looked like a tail...  
  
Before either of them had a chance to do anything, something jumped out of the lava, sending a wave of it everywhere. Its tail came swinging, and hit Tetra squarely in the chest, sending her flying. She hit the wall hard and fell down to the floor in a heap.  
  
Link stared a moment before moving out of the way of the monsters tail. He finally got a good view of it. The monster was about as tall as the cave. It was orange in color. Its stomach was a sickly yellow color. On top of its head was a small rod looking structure that was on fire. The whole monster seemed to glow, and Link doubted anything could pierce this monster besides water maybe.  
  
His thoughts were soon confirmed, as he swung his boomerang. It had absolutely no affect and bounced off the monster as if it were made of feathers.  
  
Link took a step back as the creature's tail came swinging at him.  
  
He dodged this way and that, trying to think of a way to defeat this monster. But he thought too much, for the tail finally made contact with him. He slid and stopped inches short of the bubbling lava pit.  
  
'Figures,' he thought to himself as the beast grew closer. He glanced to his right as a dark figure disappeared into the shadows.  
  
'Something else for me to worry about,' he told himself, rolling aside as the beasts tail almost made contact with him.  
  
The figure reappeared but disappeared so quickly Link wasn't sure if he had really seen it or not. He had more pressing matters to deal with right now though.  
  
The creature let out an angry grunt, before letting out a spurt of fire.  
  
Link had nowhere to go. The flames were taking up the entire room. He saw a gleam of the figures eyes in the background as the flames grew closer.  
  
The fire looked more deadly at this time then anything. Link wished he had never brought Tetra here. The guilt of her getting hurt now weighed on him as the fire approached.  
  
Link took one last look at the form of Tetra before yellow and orange flames enveloped them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: A cliffhanger! A good one too! Please don't hate me for it, but those cliffhangers have been happening to me often, so I just had to do one. I'll update soon, I promise! Please review! 


	11. Mysterious figure

April: It's a weekday and I'm home! A weekday and I'm home! A weekday and I'm-  
  
Tetra: Tell them WHY your home when everyone else is at school.  
  
April: Leans against disclaimer sign* I'm sick?  
  
Tetra: *glares*  
  
April: Okay but you can't blame me! My parents said I could stay home because it's below zero without wind-chill and it's -30 with wind-chill!  
  
Tetra: Reasonable.  
  
April: So my parents said I could stay home or go to school  
  
Tetra: let me guess, you stayed home.  
  
April: *in sarcastic voice* No I'm using the school computer to update and not doing my work. YES I stayed home.  
  
Tetra: Get on with it. I think readers and reviews are getting impatient.  
  
April *looks at readers and reviews throwing stuff at window* You're right. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 11: Mysterious figure  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the small room he was in, and saw to his left Tetra doing the same. Neither spoke.  
  
Light filled the small room the two were in, giving them a better look at where they were.  
  
They were both upon two cots. The room itself was small, with a window on the east side of the room, though no light entered for they were still in the temple. On the floor in between the two cots was a small braided rug faded to a pale yellow. In the corner of the room was a small table with three chairs.  
  
The two looked at the light and squinted, prepared for some form of evil to come sneaking in.  
  
A shadow came quickly through the door, closing it behind him. It was a dark outline. In its hand was a torch, and the light of the fire illuminated his face. He looked at the two children's faces and smiled.  
  
He had brown hair in a tangled mess down to his soldiers. He had a scar across his left cheek. (Think Aragorn from Lord Of The Rings)  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked.  
  
The man smiled wider. "I am Servious Belton. I was the first one to be dragged on to this island, though there are few who remember me."  
  
"But-we-that monster"  
  
"That was my doing. Come, let us leave this cramped room and get more space, where I can tell you the story."  
  
Tetra and Link looked at each other uncertainly, before following him.  
  
Servious lead them down a narrow passage to a doorway and lead them through. They sat around the large table and he began to speak.  
  
"Long ago, maybe thirty years, I fell off my small boat and drifted to this island. I found fruit and used that as my food. I followed a path to this volcano," he gestured around him. "It has been inactive since the curse was brought upon this island. I entered the small cave to the side, desiring a rest."  
  
He paused here, then continued. "I saw the passage, and followed it. I entered the temple, destroying all things in my way. I found a jar of sacred water, but when I faced against the monster it didn't meet it's mark, the horn like object on top of its head."  
  
He stopped, looking at the two intently. I became lost after losing but something appeared. I don't know who she was but she saved me. She told me the legend and said it was my destiny to remain here and help the chosen one on her quest, though the legend spoke nothing of a boy."  
  
"But legends aren't perfect. I remember a small part in the legend she told me. What was it? "The Destined one shall fail if the one she cares for most does not accompany her to the temple."  
  
Tetra looked at the floor in embarrassment, not meeting Link's piecing gaze.  
  
Servious continued. "I built a home. I had defeated all but the boss. That is why it was so easy for you. I followed you, and you both had the sense to know something was wrong. That convinced me you weren't just anyone, but the chosen one, the two who are destined to save us from this place.  
  
He stopped. "I've been on this island for thirty years, I know the one of destiny when I see her."  
  
He had a sad and almost pained look in his eyes, before again speaking. "I followed you to the lava pit, where I saw you," he said gesturing to Tetra, "fall in and you young boy, standing on the second story before you two fell. I admit the look on your face when she resurfaced was quite humorous."  
  
His eyes sparkled and he grinned before continuing. "Anyway I followed you. When you reached that foul beast, I watched until I could get in. As the flames were coming, I managed to get into the opening and get you two out. You're very lucky to be alive."  
  
He finished and leaned back against his chair. "By the way, I don't think I've gotten either of your names."  
  
"Oh, I'm Tetra," Tetra (Duh) said quickly.  
  
"And I'm Link."  
  
Servious smiled and nodded. Well how about something to eat? You've probably had better meals but I'm sure you could do with something to eat." Without waiting for an answer he stood up and left the "living room."  
  
Tetra looked away from Link before he could catch her eye, which she knew he'd be trying to do.  
  
Thoughts enveloped Link's mind as he saw Tetra look away blushing. 'The one she cares about most,' was all he could stop thinking about.  
  
A few minutes later Servious returned with steaming fish and some sliced up coconut, also with coconut milk in small cups, which suspiciously looked to be made from a coconut.  
  
After eating heartily and talking about previous adventures, Tetra asked the question her and Link had in their minds. "What is the sacred water?"  
  
Servious sighed, knowing he would have to explain how stupid he had been. He got up and left the room, coming back with a small jar. He handed it to Tetra.  
  
"This jar held the water. I found out later that the water had to be sprayed on the horn, but didn't have someone to distract the beast long enough to pour the water on it. If you stand by the lava pit, the creature pounces for some reason. So I-"  
  
Tetra carefully fingered the jar, no longer hearing Servious voice. She saw small notes on the jar and silently pulled out her ocarina. She began playing the notes.  
  
"And so I accidentally spilt the water, and it's one of a kind. I mean, you have only one chance and-" he stopped and looked at Tetra playing, Link also staring.  
  
The ground shook as Tetra played, and suddenly the pot filled with water. Tetra stopped and looked in amazement.  
  
"That's- it's not- possible," stuttered Servious.  
  
Tetra suddenly felt a strange urge to leave the house. "Get out! Everyone out!" Link followed Tetra out of the house, but Servious didn't move. Suddenly the roof came crashing down on him.  
  
Tetra stared in horror but neither had much time to dwell on it as the monster appeared. Link, wasting no time, ran quickly to the lava pit.  
  
The monster went pouncing at him but Tetra appeared in front of him and threw the water straight at its horns.  
  
"That was for Servious," she said as the beast fell to the ground and disappred.  
  
Tetra and Link looked curiously at the lava pit then. Tetra looked at the jar of sacred water and poured the last remaining drops in it. The lava suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, and Tetra knew it was once again time to play the song. As she finished the Ruby Crystal appeared, looking the same as the other two only red. A bright blinding red light filled the cavern and they found themselves on the side of the volcano.  
  
They took a moment to think of Servious, then began their walk down the mountain side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: I was going to make it longer with a cliffhanger, but I'll leave that to next time. Plus, I want to finish the first chapter of my Lord of The Rings fic. For the record, I started this Thursday. This chapter.  
  
Tetra: *Smirks*  
  
April: *Smiles sheepishly* Please...I mean review!  
  
Tetra: Please review!  
  
April: *looks at her* 


	12. The mysterious stone

April: I'm sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately this chapter won't be long. I wanted to update this so I wouldn't lose my readers so I want to give you a warning.  
  
We've just started this huge report on World War II. The report has to be 4- 7 pages long. The rough draft is due Monday, and I haven't even done a page! We just learned about this last week. I have a lot of work to do, so don't expect me to update very often for a while. I should be taking notes, and I'll probably get in trouble with my parents if I don't, so sorry this chapter is so short and not very active.  
  
Also, I'm updating my LOTR fic more because I'm really trying to get it going, plus I have a little writer's block on this chapter and haven't been able to think of anything.  
  
Tetra: So it makes sense right? Right. April get to the chapter so you can work on your report!  
  
April: Leave me alone! I'm taking a break! This report is taking forever! Here's the next chapter, terrible as it is.  
  
Chapter 12: The mysterious stone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tetra and Link slowly walked along the beach, finally making it there. As they walked, the setting sun gleamed on something in the distance.  
  
It was a stone. It had writing on it. Writing that looked very new, like it had just came.  
  
The stone was glowing lightly in the setting sun. The wind blew across the children's faces as they bent over the stone. Tetra began to read.  
  
"Three crystals you have found,  
  
Three more you have to go,  
  
The journey will be difficult,  
  
The journey will be slow,  
  
The past will return to haunt you,  
  
Old fears will renew,  
  
The Sapphire crystal will show you the past  
  
If you don't over come your fears it will be your last  
  
Trouble before the Gold crystal you will find  
  
And neither of you will seem to mind  
  
The reborn crystal will be the most challenging yet  
  
It is the last in the set  
  
A weapon is needed to destroy this evil  
  
It will be hard to get  
  
Find it soon, or something will happen,  
  
Something you will regret.  
  
Be weary young ones,  
  
For you to escape,  
  
You must overcome these obstacles,  
  
This is the path you must take."  
  
Tetra finished reading, and looked up at Link. "What do you suppose that means?"  
  
"It's like a riddle. We have three crystals, three are left, the journey will be difficult and slow. Um..."  
  
Link looked back at the stone. "The past will return to haunt us. I don't like the sound of that. Things we used to fear will reappear. The next crystal will have to do with our past...and if we don't get over our fears it will be the last crystal we try to get."  
  
Link stopped again. "The Gold crystal. Something will happen before we get to the temple. And we won't mind the trouble? The reborn crystal will be hardest to get and it's the last one we need. A weapon...will be hard to get. If we don't find it soon something will happen that we will regret."  
  
Tetra looked at him puzzling over the riddle and smiled at the look of concentration on his face.  
  
"Be careful and for us to escape we must overcome everything in our way, it is what we must do." Link looked up at Tetra to see her staring at him. She quickly looked away.  
  
They puzzled over what the riddle could mean as they walked down the shoreline. The stars came out and seemed not to shine will happiness. The wind grew still as the children approached something. The next temple.  
  
All thoughts of the riddle left their minds as they saw the temple area. It was ice water. Ice.  
  
Tetra looked at the water in sorrow, a lump coming to her throat as she remembered.  
  
Flashes of her mother passed through her mind. Her mother commanding the crew. Her mother giving her the Triforce necklace. Her mother swinging over to the ship. Her mother disappearing under the ice.  
  
What was strange was a bandana sat on the shore in front of Tetra. She looked at it, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
It was her mothers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: Okay terrible right? I dunno. You have questions? Yes it is a bit confusing.  
  
Well you may wonder why the ship with the pirates didn't get stuck on the island right? This is the reason. The ice water reaches out miles away from the island, so the area the pirates had been in was safe, but her mothers (Tetra's) bandana floated to shore.  
  
Feel free to ask questions in you reviews.  
  
Review please! 


	13. The past returns to haunt you

April: I'm back!  
  
Tetra: Unfortunately.  
  
April: *Glares* Sorry for the long wait. Guess what? I'm replying to reviews today!  
  
Chibi Tetra: lol. Nice to see your review.  
  
Naval Ace: Thanks. I'll keep updating, though not sure how often. At least once a week unless I get busy.  
  
Nny11: The review didn't suck! It just didn't have a lot to do with the story! ^_^ You are not a nut case. Calm down and read/review the chapter. Good reviewer.  
  
Hououza: Thank you, especially for the paper part. Ah the paper. I finished it yes, but I don't know my grade. -_- No fair! Oh well. The teacher will edit it, hand it back, and make us change it. -_- WHAT IF I DON'T GET A GOOD GRADE? I WON'T PASS 7TH GRADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^ Sorry, too hyper. Been eating chocolate.  
  
An angels devil: Wow. That was flattering. Let me thank you. Thank you!!!!!  
  
Tetra: ............................  
  
April: .................anyways...Thanks again. Here's another update. So...hyper. Now where did that chocolate go?  
  
The ?: Do you think he will? You'll have to wait and see. MUHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Sorry. If you read above, too hyper.  
  
Princeeszelda247: Sorry, it's not. Or is it? Dun dun dun. Lol. Who knows? Oh yeah...me.  
  
Also, this chapter will have a lot of fluff because something awesome happened to me at school today!  
  
Tetra: Boy.  
  
April: ^_^  
  
Chapter 13: The past returns to haunt you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tetra stared in numb shock, her eyes filling with tears. She quickly looked away, in pain and shock.  
  
Link squeezed her hand and held her close, whispering words of comfort.  
  
"I can't believe it," was all Tetra managed to get out before bursting into tears.  
  
Link held her in his arms, whispering words of comfort to her as she cried.  
  
Link held her close, feeling a lump in his throat at what Tetra was going through. The sun began to set. The light that was cast upon the children's faces was red. They would have thought the sunset beautiful if not for what had just happened.  
  
As Tetra began to calm down, a howl was heard in the distance.  
  
"We have to go!" Link said, grabbing her hand and helping her up. He glanced around the surrounding area, and saw a cave across a thick patch of ice. He checked it before they swiftly began running across, howls coming closer, and soon the sound of running feet.  
  
They entered the cave. It was dark, but when they entered it lit up with light. It sparkled as the walls were suddenly revealed. The walls glimmered a light blue, emitting light from it. Blue crystals were scattered around the wall. Everything glowed in the moonlight.  
  
The foul creatures approached Link and Tetra, Tetra who was still clinging to Link. Tetra's face immediately hardened, and she pulled out her dagger ready to battle.  
  
Strangely Tetra didn't strike the wolf like creature. Her dagger met a weak point of one of the blue crystals and it fell into her hand. She put it in front of her and walked forward.  
  
The wolf creatures ran back, whining in pain. Tetra's face didn't change as the beasts ran. She swiftly turned and began to walk forward into the cave.  
  
Link followed her. "Tetra," he began.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she said angrily, her voice strained.  
  
"Tetra please. I just want to help," Link pleaded.  
  
"How can you help? My mother is dead! There is nothing you can do to bring her back to me Link!" Tetra slowly sank to the ground.  
  
Link walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He could still see her previous tears, glowing light blue in the light of the cave. A few strands of hair had come loose and was flowing in her face, as somehow a light wind blew.  
  
"I know how you feel," Link finally said.  
  
"How."  
  
Tetra's voice was so bitter that Link flinched, but shook it off. "Because I lost both my parents at the same time, remember?"  
  
Tetra looked up at him.  
  
"Come on, let's keep going." Link held out his hand and helped her up. Then he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Tetra blushed a deep shade of crimson and took Link's hand, and they continued into the cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: Yes I know, short. I wanted to end it off there though. Please don't hate me. Plus I wanted to update. It was kind of a filler before they got to the next part. I know like exactly what I'll write for the next chapter, so please bear with me on the update, because it will be a long chapter for me to write. It won't be super long, but a lot longer then this.  
  
I won't tell you when I'll update, because when I give myself a deadline I get nervous about making it, but I STILL have this report to work on. Actually I should be working on that right now. I better get on it. Please review! 


	14. To continue is difficult for me

I cannot continue writing this story......at the moment. I spent so much time on this story that now my creativity on it is burned out and gone, and I fear writing the next chapter. It shouldn't be like that.  
  
For the past couple months I have tried unsuccessfully to write the next chapter, and I have part of it done. But I need a break from it because I need to stop trying so hard. When I try hard and don't let my writing come naturally, then I do a terrible job.  
  
I WILL be continuing this story...I'm just not sure when. I will decide now though...I will continue by the end of the summer. The story will go on. I may continue earlier, but I need a break from trying to write it, because nothing I write for this seems to come out good.  
  
If I still have reviewers for this, I will continue. I don't want to disappoint you with something bad just to update. I want to update with good chapters that others will enjoy. If I take a break from this, I should be able to continue.  
  
It's not as much as that though, but there's a couple chapters right now that lead up to one, but I'm stuck on those. I'll try as hard as I can to update soon though. Thank you for being loyal reviewers. Sorry.  
  
Here's part of the next chapter I've started.  
  
Chapter 14: But that's not possible is it?  
  
The two children walked in silence now. The blue walls gave their cheeks a slight blue tinge as they walked. The silence was slightly unnerving.  
  
Tetra had many thoughts running through her head. She couldn't believe Link had kissed her. This was the happiest she could ever remember being. It felt like the joy in her had given her the energy to defeat anything, though that was not the case.  
  
Link was also having thoughts. He didn't know why he had kissed her, but he felt really happy he had. When his lips had touched her cheek it felt smooth and soft. His troubles had melted away and he had been extremely happy.  
  
Now as the two walked, they suddenly realized where they were. 


	15. Temple and Tales

April: Yes, I think I can finally update. I thank all my loyal reviewers that have stuck by me. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as usual. I know future chapters, but don't know about the next few chapters. Okay, well here it goes.  
  
.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Chapter 14: Temple and tales  
  
The two children walked in silence now. The blue walls gave their cheeks a slight blue tinge as they walked. The silence was slightly unnerving.  
  
Tetra's face was burning. 'He kissed me. On the cheek but still he kissed me! I can't believe it!'  
  
Tetra was so overjoyed she couldn't explain it. She felt like there was a bright light in her, glowing and nothing could put it out. Nothing had ever felt so good as Link kissing her cheek, and now he was even holding her hand! Tetra smiled and looked at Link, who seemed to be to embarrassed to look at her.  
  
'I can't believe I kissed her! It doesn't seem like she minded though. She seemed happy when I did it. I'm glad I did it.' Nothing had ever felt more right to Link then when he kissed Tetra. He could feel himself smiling and suddenly felt eyes on him.  
  
He turned to look at Tetra, who's face turned the shade of a tomato when he caught her gazing at him and she turned the other way. Link's face began to turn red, realizing Tetra had been looking at him and he too turned away.  
  
As they walked they soon approached another opening. They quietly walked toward the opening and looked on in amazement at what they saw. The whole room was pure ice, all the way to the other side where a tall steel door stood. Two doors sat across from each other on opposite sides of the room. In all, there was a door going east, west, north, and south, the door they had come through. The doors leading to the east and west were locked, with ice coating the handles.  
  
"The ice temple," they both said in unison, gazing at the dark blue, ice coated walls. They slowly walked onto the ice, careful to make sure they didn't cause it to crack, and entered the only open door.  
  
The door slammed shut behind them, the sound echoing across the walls. The two looked behind them before looking at the room they were in.  
  
It was nothing like the room they had just left. Darkness surrounded them, and they could barley see where they were going. It was dangerous for they couldn't see where they were going or what was in the room.  
  
Tetra clung on to Link's shoulder and stared at the blackness, as if wiling it to go away.  
  
"What's up Tetra?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't see. It's too dark."  
  
Link sighed. "No I mean what's wrong?" If it had been light Link would have seen Tetra's face pale and sorrow fill her eyes.  
  
"I...don't like the dark."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I was young, my mom and I and the rest of the crew...well we had stopped at this Island and went into this cave to look for...something I don't remember what it was called. But I was scared because I was only five and scared of it being really dark because the cave was pitch black. My mom told me it would be fine."  
  
Tetra stopped talking a moment and Link didn't think she would say anymore, but she continued.  
  
"We were walking and suddenly she fell through some hole in the ground. We searched everywhere for her, and when we found her she was unconscious. Gonzo carried her back to the ship with the rest of us following. She lived."  
  
Again there was silence, but as their eyes were adjusting to the dark a little more, Link could see Tetra seeming to ponder what to say next.  
  
"Another time we were on this Island at an inn. Our room was black at night, and some man came in and tried to kidnap my mom. The last time I saw darkness that confirmed my fears was the day...the day she died. I remember how dark the water was when she fell in. Since then darkness has frightened me, since so many bad things have happened in the dark." Tetra finished her tale and looked at the ground. "You must think it's pretty stupid huh?"  
  
"Link tilted Tetra's chin upward and said,"Of course not."  
  
Before anything else could be said however, a large figure broke the two apart and slashed Link's forehead with its dagger.  
  
"Link!" Tetra shouted. The monster blocked her path. She couldn't tell what it was; it was still too dark. She pulled out her dagger with and with a clang of metal attacked, the sound being made by the monster blocking her attack. She tried several more attacks, all unsuccessful. She could barley see what she was doing, and lost her focus a moment as the monster swung its hand and threw Tetra against a wall.  
  
She groaned as she stood up, and raised her dagger to see the monster was now being attacked by Link. Tetra crept up behind it and stuck her dagger in the monsters back. With a loud growl the monster disappeared.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked Link, eyeing his forehead.  
  
"Yeah" he said, wiping away a small amount of blood. "Are you?"  
  
She nodded and the two continued on, and after fighting five monsters the same as the first, could find nothing else to do.  
  
Tetra sighed as she walked. "This is so hopeless!" she yelled out. Suddenly she tripped over something and fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Link heard her fall and called out for her.  
  
"I'm fine Link!" Tetra said, rubbing her head. She glanced at what she had fallen over, and it looked suspiciously like a treasure chest. She felt blindly for the lid, and eventually opened it up. She pulled out the object and looked at it. A note in shining gold letters sat at the bottom of the chest and she silently read it.  
  
To light this lamp, but a fire seed in the opening to see in dark places. This lamp will work in all areas, and you'll need it later on in your quest.  
  
Tetra puzzled over the meaning of this but shrugged it off as she tried to figure out where she could find these seeds. Just then, Link made his way over and showed her a bag. "I found it in a treasure chest. There's about fifty of these things."  
  
Inside the bag were fifty glowing red stones. Tetra grinned and grabbed one. "Good job Link!" She felt around for the opening in the lamp and put the seed in. Immediately warm light filled the room, to reveal the door they had came through and a chest by it.  
  
They walked up to the chest and Tetra opened it. With a creak it opened and inside the dusty chest sat a key with an opening on it. They left the room and quickly approached the door facing west. Tetra pointed the opening at the ice, and abruptly fire spit out of the hole and melted the ice, before melting itself. Tetra let go of it, almost letting a shriek of surprise escape her. The two nodded and walked in.  
  
The room was filled with water and small parts of ice sitting in it. Dark shapes swam under the water and tried to tip the pieces of ice over. Link and Tetra realized grimly that they had to cross to the other side on the ice. They slowly approached the ice. Link jumped to the first one, followed by Tetra. She almost slipped off, as the ice was very slippery but Link caught her hand and held her a moment before jumping to the next one right after it almost tipped over.  
  
Tetra followed and landed straight this time. They continued across the room, and soon were only two ice blocks away.  
  
Link jumped to the last one before getting to the other side and waited for Tetra. She got ready to jump but suddenly felt the terrible feeling of the ice flipping over as one of the dark objects bumped it quite hard.  
  
A yell of surprise escaped her lips as Tetra fell into the freezing cold water.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to see the dark things swimming at her. She didn't know what they were, but could see teeth gleaming in the light of the fires above the water. Tetra started to panic. Her body felt stuck, like the water kept her from moving, and she was running out of air. She started feeling lightheaded and her lungs screamed for oxygen. She felt something attach to her shoulder as the shark like creatures approached. Suddenly she was above water, panting and trying to take in as much oxygen as possible.  
  
"Hurry, come on," Link said and dragged her up. They quickly jumped to solid ground where Tetra abruptly collapsed.  
  
"Th-thank you," she said between pants, still trying to get oxygen into her lungs.  
  
Link said nothing, but looked at her. "You're okay right? Those things didn't hurt you did they?"  
  
Tetra shook her head and slowly stood up. "Come on, let's go."  
  
They walked to the door and walked though it. Link looked at Tetra again. Her hair slumped down from the weight of the water, and her clothes were soaked. She pulled her ponytail out and let her hair fall gently down her neck, flowing down her shoulders. It reminded Link of the ocean the way it fell like waves down her back.  
  
As they walked across the room a sudden burst of heat came, tearing at their clothes and blowing Tetra's hair back, sending it flowing behind her as they walked. They walked like this for half an hour, meeting up with small enemies occasionally like bats or rats, which grew in numbers as they continued to walk. Soon Tetra's hair and clothes were dry, and they finally exited the room to be met by a sudden burst of cold.  
  
The only thing around them was ice. Everything was pure ice, including the enemies, who now stayed unmoving in their own block of ice. They saw a door but it was completely covered in ice too. Suddenly Tetra spotted blocks of ice stacked on top of each other.  
  
She left Link and climbed them, slipping and almost falling once. When she finally reached the top, she found a switch. She pushed it and flames sprang up around the room. All the ice quickly melted, and the door was open, and the enemies attacked.  
  
A monster jumped upon the ice piece Tetra was on and pushed her backwards. She went tumbling off the ice and headed straight for solid ground.  
  
Luckily Link had seen her fall and caught her. She smiled her thanks and they battled their way across the room.  
  
The passage way was dark, so they again lit the lamp and walked along it, meeting nothing on their way. Soon though, a large monster appeared in front of them. It was almost as big as the passageway and carried a large sword. It blinked stupidly at the two and advanced.  
  
Link pushed Tetra behind him, telling her to keep the lamp lit so he could see what he was doing. She didn't have much choice because the monster had attacked Link right away.  
  
After a few minutes of battling Link finally defeated the monster. Another fire key appeared and they walked on, key in hand.  
  
The passage ended and they emerged into the room they had started in once more. They made their way to the last locked door and opened it. Link and tetra slowly walked in.  
  
Inside the room was, bear. There was nothing inside except walls, a floor, and a door. They walked through the room nervously, and suddenly a huge monster appeared. It shifted shapes and suddenly looked like Tetra. It stood defiantly, smirking at Tetra, her opponent. The real Tetra pulled her dagger out, and copy Tetra did too. Soon, the two were fighting merciously, Tetra's hair flowing since she had never put it back its normal way. Tetra tripped the fake Tetra and stuck her dagger into its heart. The monster scurried away and took Links form. Now those two fought, until Link stuck his sword into the fake Link's heart.  
  
The fake Link fell to the ground and again scurried away, back to Tetra. It continued like this for a while, and it was finally defeated when Tetra stabbed it in the heart on her sixth time around. A large fire key appeared and Tetra picked it up. Her and Link walked through the door and came face to face with a huge block of ice, and behind it, a door.  
  
It took five minutes to melt the ice. When it did, tetra pocketed the key and the two walked in the door.  
  
The room was completely made of ice. There was a distinct sound of something scratching, and suddenly something dropped from the ceiling. It was huge and made completely of ice. Every point of its body was sharp and just by touching it you would hurt yourself.  
  
Link and Tetra dodged the monsters blows fro awhile before Tetra came up with an idea. She pulled out the key and shot the fire at the monster. It roared as the flames started causing it to melt but jumped out of the way. Tetra continued this method until the ice monster was just water.  
  
A door opened and the two kids walked in the room, where Tetra played the song on her ocarina (called flute, but technically an ocarina) and soon a crystal appeared, blasting apart an ice block and appearing.  
  
The crystal itself seemed to be made of ice. Tetra and Link smiled. A blue light filled the room, and they found themselves outside the cave. Standing in front of them was someone they did not expect.  
  
Tetra's eyes narrowed as she saw who stood before them. A scowl formed on her lips as she looked at disgust who was in front of her.  
  
"Morgan."  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
April: I'm so proud of myself! My chapter is even longer then usual! I finally got through the gap and now I think I can update more regularly. I'm so happy! I hope I haven't lost all my reviewers for such a long time not writing, but it's expected. I'm hoping to make it to 100 reviews soon, that's never happened to me.  
  
Thank you everyone who has stuck by this fic. I really appreciate it.  
  
All there's left to say now is, please review. 


	16. Some problems you will face

A/N: Yes I know it's been awhile but it hasn't been four months! I may update this one a little slower because I dunno why...I can't just sit down and write with this one I need inspiration. Anyway please keep reading, only a few more chapters and it will be over!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Chapter 15: Some problems you will face  
  
"Morgan?" Link asked, staring at the young girl who had a big smile on her face. "What, what?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tetra snapped, glaring at the young girl with eyes full of loathing.  
  
Morgan glared right back. "I'm here to help Link. I want to get off the Island too if you didn't know," Morgan said. "Just because you're the one of destiny doesn't mean you get to go by yourself.  
  
"I'm not by myself! I have Link with me! Besides it's too dangerous for you! You haven't faced anything like this and you don't know evil only your little Island!"  
  
Morgan scowled darkly, but before anything else could happen they heard a howl. The wolves were back and they were near.  
  
"Stop acting childish you two we have to get out of here," said Link, grabbing both of their hands and pulling them along. The three of them scrambled over ice and snow the howls always getting closer.  
  
Eventually the three stumbled upon a cave. Quickly they entered it and moved back into the shadows, all the while looking around suspiciously...well Tetra and Link did. Morgan just hung on to Link.  
  
After a few minutes of silence the three began to relax. Tetra moved to the mouth of the cave and looked around, seeing no danger around. "Nothing," Tetra said as she came back to Link and Morgan.  
  
Despite this fact, Morgan did not let go of Link. "Morgan," Link said gently, oblivious to Tetra's death glares. "You can let go of me now."  
  
Morgan began to blush and let go of Link. "I'm sorry Link I was just so scared!" She let herself sink to the floor and began crying. Link bent over her and embraced her.   
  
"You're okay, you're with us remember?"  
  
Morgan nodded but smirked behind his back at Tetra. Tetra was about to say something but then Link stood up straight. "Come on, let's get some rest before we leave."  
  
The three of them settled down to sleep after a quick meal and soon all three were asleep. It would be the last real rest they got on this Island.  
  
/.../.../.../.../  
  
Fear. He could smell it and he could taste it, but he didn't know how he could get it. The fear was near him, just seemingly outside. The figure could not be seen in the pitch black, but now it was night. In the night it could roam free, but in the day it could not. The sun burnt its skin and ate away at him, killing him. He needed night to find fear, and he needed fear to live.  
  
Two girls, one a woman and one a child, were walking through the forest near the cave he had been in. The moonlight showed what he looked like. He was almost as tall as the cave, but not quite with a murky green skin and glowing red eyes. Slime seemed to fall from his body and his tongue reached out, pointed.   
  
The little girl noticed this monster first. "Mom!" she yelled, hiding behind her mother as the creature approached. The woman looked at the creature and picked the girl up. "Come on Abuena. Don't worry we're okay don't worry." The woman began running with the child.  
  
The fear in the two only increased the monsters appetite, and it roared loudly before chasing the two. Abuena was crying now, as the creature approached. It was fast, and it was evil. Suddenly the two were engulfed in a light green mist, and both fell unconscious. The monster sucked up their fears, while the two laid helpless, pain entering their body every time another fear was pulled from them. Soon they were gone, only empty shells of what they used to be.  
  
What was the monsters name? Nobody really knew. The fear in it's body strengthened it though, and it stood up straight, and said something that would have set fear into everyone's heart if they had heard it, for they thought he had been trapped. They thought he was gone but now that there was so much fear around he had broken free.  
  
"Watch out islanders, Aberoth is back."  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
"You are too young, you need to go home!"  
  
"I can help as much as you an Link!"  
  
"No you can't! When we heard the wolves what were you doing? Cowering to Link and preventing him from doing anything!"  
  
"He wasn't going to do anything so I went with it!"  
  
"Link and I can take care of ourselves but you can't!"  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Link finally shouted. The showdown had been going on for at least two hours, ever since they got up and had began walking. "Can you please stop fighting so I can think," he said quietly.  
  
The two girls fell silent, now in a war of who could glare better. Tetra of course won out, and when she did Morgan exploded. "Just because you and Link have gone around together doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"You can't have everything you want! You're a spoiled brat who just wanted everything her way!"  
  
Link pulled tetra aside. "Why do you pick on her so much? She's been lonely all her life! She hasn't been around many people since she came here!"  
  
"She's spoiled and doesn't deserve the attention. Didn't you see how she was throwing herself all over you?"  
  
"You're just as immature as she is!" Link shouted angrily.  
  
There was a ringing silence throughout the area. They had made their way to the edge of the forest, and were now almost to the beach. Even Morgan couldn't believe Link had snapped like that.  
  
"Let's go," Link said and turned toward the east to continue walking.   
  
Tetra it seemed had different ideas. She turned and walked in the opposite direction, toward the beach.   
  
"Tetra come on we need to go!"  
  
"No," Tetra growled. She was beyond understanding and beyond reason. She kept walking and made her way down to the beach, checking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. When positive there was no one behind her she let herself sink down into the sand, a lone tear creeping down her face.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Aberoth had retreated back into the cave, for the sun had come back. The sun brought light and the sun decreased fear. In the dark you didn't know what was coming. Somehow in the light, when you saw something clearly, you weren't so scared. It was the light, the light frightened away fear. The light showed emotions of happiness and love, the two things that could destroy him.  
  
He would not be destroyed; he would not be sealed away. Not again. He would destroy and he would seal away. He would defeat the light no matter what it took.  
  
The light here though wasn't as strong as it was in other places. Love and happiness fed the light, and that made the light stronger. Most people here were unhappy, most people here were just scared or hopeful...or had given up hope long ago.  
  
It also worked the other way around. Fears fed the dark, unhappiness fed the dark, and those feelings also took away from the light. Those feelings made the light weaker.  
  
Creeping outside a little, he noticed the light was weak, very weak. Just one more helping of fear and he would be able to enter this light one day, but he couldn't leave until night, because he was not strong enough. He had been imprisoned for years; he was weak. Weak like this light.  
  
It was another thing he had done to this Island to be able to see where all the crystals were. When they were collected, and there was enough light, he would be defeated. He saw so many of them gone, and began to panic, but smiled to himself when he saw which ones were left. In his mind he was safe, in his mind he had won.  
  
No one would be able to get them, because of all this loyal followers that guarded those last two. He moved to the back of the cave in glee. It was over for whoever was after the crystals, they would never win.  
  
Aberoth cackled evilly to himself. Once it was night, just to make sure, he would go find the ones who dared to try and defeat him, and make them empty shells, make them walk around clulesley, not caring about anything or anyone. He would destroy their very souls, for when he took away the fear, he emptied the other emotions too. He didn't feed on them, but he did dispose of them so the person wouldn't continue on. Once your fears were gone they always would be.  
  
A few more fears and he would be back to his full power. Just a few more and it would be over for the ones who dared try to defeat him. Just a couple more...maybe children. Children had so many silly fears. But adults had fears too, fears for their children.  
  
"Morgan!"  
  
Aberoth looked outside to see a man wandering around, apparently looking for someone.  
  
"Morgan! Where has that child gone to? She could get hurt out here."  
  
Aberoth smirked. Yes, this one would do nicely.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I know, it is kinda weird someone eating peoples fears and making them an empty shell but I've been reading these cool books about people losing all their emotions.   
  
Zeldafreak84067: YOU ARE REVIEWER NUMBER100!!!!!!!!!  
  
I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews! Thank you all so much I wouldn't have been able to continue if I didn't know I had so many people reading this. Thank you to all my reviewers. I won't answer review responses so I will get this out faster, and I have three other stories I need to update before Friday when I go on vacation.  
  
Please review! 


	17. Gone

April: I'm so sorry! So completely unbelievable sorry! I can't believe I gave up on this for a while!

Tetra: You gave up on it?

April: Yes, I was going to finish it, I wasn't going to continue it, but then, not that long ago, I got a review, asking where the story went. I realized I didn't want to not finish a story, so I re-read the entire thing. Then I looked at the reviews. I couldn't believe how many I had, and I ditched my most popular story! I'm so sorry! Thank you, my reviewers. But I have like 6 stories going, so…heh…I'm trying to update one story a week, so I'll be alternating. So expect more updates.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ, though I do own many of the games, and a pre-order slip for Twilight Princess.

Recap: Link and Tetra found Morgan outside the temple and she joined them, but both Morgan and Tetra were constantly fighting. Finally Tetra went to far and Link took her aside. The two got into a fight about Morgan and Tetra walked off. Meanwhile Aberoth saw someone coming towards his cave, and has decided to feed on this person's fear. Now, onto chapter 17.

Chapter 17: Gone

Conden, Morgan's father, was getting worried as well as frustrated at his inability to find his daughter. The girl had run off the day before, and hadn't been home since. He had a suspicion she had set out to find Link; Morgan had become very smitten with him.

He was approaching a small cave. There was something dark about it, something that told him to turn back, but his only thought was for his daughter. He heard a soft sound come from within the cave and tried to see closer. "Morgan? Is that you?" He quickly rushed towards the cave. His only daughter, the only thing he had left! He couldn't loose her, he couldn't!

Morgan was the only true member of his family he had left. He had a very limited number of friends on this island, considering there were only so many people. Everyone had become close because of the same incident, but Morgan was his family. Morgan was his little girl and he wouldn't loose her.

He'd never forgive himself if he did.

He quickly reached the mouth of the cave and peered inside, expecting and hoping to see his daughters face.

But the thing he faced when he entered the cave was not his daughter, but a monster. A horrible, horrible monster. Its eyes gleamed at the sight of the worried man, and his worry suddenly turned to cold hard fear. Had this thing found Morgan? What was it going to do to him?

"Foolish mortal," it hissed, and inched forward. The mans fear increased, and it smirked. Yes, there was enough fear to complete him. He watched as Conden tore out of the cave, and not caring about the light outside, followed.

_Morgan, I pray to the Gods this creature has not harmed you. Please, be all right. Please let me find you, please let me escape alive._

And it would seem his prayers would be answered, because as he entered the clearing, there stood a smirking Morgan and a frowning Link, both looking towards the beach. The two children looked up as he ran toward them. "Morgan! Oh thank goodness you're safe!" he yelled, pulling his daughter into his arms and holding her close. But no, that thing was still coming. And now Morgan was with him!

Link turned away from the two, hearing Aberoth approach. His eyes hardened as the sound got closer. What was it that was chasing Conden? He prepared himself, sword in hand, and watched the edge of the clearing.

But suddenly the sound stopped. It was as if whatever was running toward him had frozen. The tension in the clearing rose, all three waiting with baited breath to see if something would emerge. But nothing did. The light breeze tickled their faces, and the sun seemed to grow brighter. They still stood, as if entrapped in a spell, waiting for something to emerge. Then they heard it, but Ameroth's sound was fading. Soon, it had grown so soft they could barley hear it, and then it was gone. A single, light twig snap was heard on the breath of the wind, and then no more.

They stood there, puzzled. Why had the creature retreated? Was it a trap? Was it going to return and take them by surprise? But after a few minutes, they realized that nothing had happened. Aberoth was not coming back.

/…/…/…/…/

(During the chase)

Ameroth's smirk widened. Now there was not only one mortals fear but three. Three mortals, though the mans was still the highest, that he could feel. And it was so close, he would be so powerful!

But then he felt something so strong it made him stop dead in his tracks. He froze, pain ripping apart his insides. He winced as he felt a sudden power overwhelming all the fear.

It was courage.

Bravery, the will to protect with an edge of curiosity. But no fear, the mortal felt no fear for him coming. Aberoth started to take a step forward, but the pain intensified. He couldn't, the courage was too strong. He moved backwards, going as quickly as possible to get away from this feeling.

The sun suddenly seemed to burn him, and he couldn't see. He moved helplessly through the woods, cracking one last stick before reaching the safety of his cave. The darkness cooled his eyes and burning body, and his mind cleared. The pain was so faint he could barley sense it, and he let himself relax to the floor. He would retreat for now, but he had a plan. He smirked once more, and concentrated on his good friend, Greedoff, and sent out a mental message.

_Greedoff, my dear friend, I have a plan._

**Ah, so nice to see you have returned. And what is this plan of yours?**

He smirked gently, and told him.

/…/…/…/…/

Tetra sighed. She had been sitting here on the beach for over an hour, and her legs were starting to get cramped from being in the same position. She stood up slowly, and gazed over the ocean.

_That spoiled brat Morgan, she has to ruin everything. Link and I were finally getting closer, closer to becoming a couple. And she had to come along and ruin it. If she hadn't come back, Link and me wouldn't be fighting each other right now. We'd be at the next temple, one step closer to getting off this island._

She pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and continued to watch the ocean. The sun was starting to sink lower, showing day was almost over. The last few rays of sunlight were quivering, desperate to stay up and continue to warm the land. But alas, night must always come, and the last of the light began to fade away. The evening light cast strange shadows around her, and despite herself, Tetra shivered lightly. Soon dark would be here, full and complete, and Link wasn't with her anymore.

Link…

How could he take Morgan's side? She had thought they were finally past this, but seeing Morgan hanging over Link had set her off. She took a deep breath of the sea air and took a step towards the ocean.

Maybe she had over-reacted a bit. It was possible; she had always been that way she supposed. Morgan just made her so angry. They had come to this island; they were there to help themselves as well as everyone escape, and all Morgan could think of was throwing herself at Link.

Tetra tensed as she heard the unmistakable snap of a twig. She stood rigged, and slowly began to reach for her dagger. Before she could reach it however, she felt two strong arms pull hers behind her.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she fought to break free. She heard someone…or something…chuckle at her, as if she was pathetic. She was not pathetic. Her efforts increased, now she was determined to get away. "Let go of me!" she shouted, yanking one arm free. Whoever it was was not playing around anymore. They threw her to the ground and Tetra let out a startled scream as a large rock met the back of her head.

/…/…/…/…/

"Tetra is the chosen one, we can't even actually retrieve a crystal without her."

"How do you know that, have you tried?" Morgan challenged, glaring at Link. Even with Tetra having run off he was still talking about her. Morgan didn't understand, was there something wrong with her?

"Now Morgan don't be rude," her father said sternly, looking apologetically at Link.

But inside Link was still fuming. It was so childish of her to run off like that; didn't she understand she was the only one who could do this? Sometimes she just made him so mad, but at the same time…

Before he could finish this thought he heard a scream. All three of them jumped and turned towards the beach where the sound had come from. "Tetra!" Link took off running. What had happened? Had something attacked her? Was she hurt? Tetra could take care of herself couldn't she?"

He heard Conden and Morgan running behind him, but didn't spare them a thought. He needed to get to Tetra, he needed to help her. She wasn't dead, he'd know if she were dead. He didn't bother to explain the logic to himself but continued running. He was almost there, any minute now, he would see her.

But when he reached the beach, there was no one to help, and no one to save.

Tetra was gone.

Link fell to his knees and stared at them empty beach. There was no sign of Tetra, but how could that be? He had heard her, she couldn't just vanish, could she?

"Link?"

Morgan. This was all his fault; if he had just ignored their arguing Tetra would be with him right now, and not…gone. Why had he snapped at her? Why did Tetra have to go through this?

"Link?" her voice asked again, soft and concerned. Link slowly turned to face her, not in the mood for her to be all over him at the moment.

"What?" he asked, voice calm and void of all emotions.

Morgan pointed at something on the ground. Because it was dark, he couldn't make out what it was. As if reading his mind, Morgan spoke. "They're footprints."

And they were. In the light of the twilight, the three could make out a set of footprintsheading east in the sand.

/…/…/…/…/…/

Tetra groaned, and slowly tried to open her eyes. Her head was aching, and she brought up her hand to reach for her head, but found that she couldn't. Opening her eyes, Tetra sat up to see both her hands tied behind her. Looking ahead, she could see it, the pestle where a crystal would sit once she played the song. Her eyes widened, but where was she? Franticly she felt for her dagger, but it wasn't there, and the flute of jewels was gone too!

Quickly, Tetra sat up and started to stand, but a figure in the doorway stopped her. They walked forward, slowly, like an animal stalking it's prey. Their face was covered in shadows when they reached her, though Tetra could swear she had seen someone that height before.

"Who are you? To cowardly to come into the light?" she challenged.

The figure chuckled, and slowly walked forwards into the light. Tetra's eyes widened in shock, and she stared at the person before her, who was fingering a sword and smirking at her evilly.

"Servious!"

Servious's smirk widened. "No my dear…call me Greedoff."

/…/…/…/…/

AN: Plot twist! Yay! Bet you didn't see that coming? Well at least I hope you didn't…cause that would be slightly creepy. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


	18. Greedoff's story

AN: See? This wasn't a long break. Not really, much shorter then last time. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I forgot I had a sign! Wow it HAS been a long time! But in case you forgot, this sign mentions me not owning Zelda. I will in no way ever own Zelda, if I did I don't think it would be so popular. Though I AM thinking about trying to get in contact with our dear LOZ creator and suggest we have a Windwaker 2, with Tetra as a main character once more.

Chapter 18: Greedoff's story

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Tetra continued to stare at Greedoff in shock. "What? But how? Servious, no one could have survived that cave in!" she said, tugging at her restraints. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Greedoff smirked at her, eyes flashing. "My dear I must insist you call me Greedoff. Now, I'll tell you what really happened." He paced slowly towards the pedestal, circling it before glancing back at Tetra. "It goes like this.

I did indeed get caught here just thirty years ago. Mind you, Ameroth's power was not as it is now, but he could still communicate with me, not that he did at first," Greedoff said thoughtfully.

_Ameroth? Who's Ameroth?_ Tetra thought to herself, keeping her narrowed eyes fixed on Serv- Greedoff.

"I was traveling up the mountain, trying to get a better view of where I was. When I reached the top I desired a rest, and made my way into that cave, but some would say I lost all prudence there. Finding a small chest with a map, I realized to my excitement that it lead to some sort of treasured jewel! I made my way through the dungeon with guile, and soon reached where the treasure was supposed to be."

_The jewel! He's talking about the six jewels!_ Tetra realized in alarm. This was bad, if he knew of the jewels and wasn't as good as he first seemed, that meant he was her enemy. And he was going to try to prevent her from getting the jewels to life the curse.

"As soon as I arrived, however, a voice overcame me senses. It said I was a strong, formidable man, a perfect person to help him. At first I was filled with distrust, but he sweetened the deal." Greedoff lightly ran his had over the pedestal, smiling lightly at the inscription of the legend that was inscribed on it. "Once he came to full power he promised me riches beyond my wildest dreams! He gave me a small preview," he said, showing a pure gold ring on his finger that Tetra hadn't noticed before.

"Ameroth told me of the legend, and wished me to remain at the Fire temple, to watch for this chosen one, so he would know who it was he was looking for."

Tetra started. _But that means…_

Greedoff smirked. "Yes chosen one, I know who you are. And from this moment on, you are my adversary."

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

It was getting darker quickly, making it very difficult for Link, Morgan, and Conden to follow the footsteps. Not only that, but clouds were steadily beginning to gather throughout the sky, cutting off the remaining light even faster.

"So do you know of this creature?" Link asked, bending down to look closer at the footprints. "Is it mentioned in the legend?"

Conden looked thoughtful, pondering for a moment. "I think that is Aberoth."

"Aberoth?" Morgan asked.

Conden nodded. "Yes, Aberoth. No...no it was Ameroth. Anyway,he feeds on people's fears. It completely destroys them. But I thought he could not be in the light…unless he's gotten stronger."

Link tripped but caught himself, looking up at Conden. "So this Aberoth- I mean Amerothis the evil of the island." Link trailed off, looking in the distance, where the footsteps were ending. "But what does this have to do with Tetra?"

Morgan scowled. Why did they only care about Tetra? Tetra this, Tetra that. Was there something special about her that made Morgan insignificant? Why couldn't Tetra have stayed away from their island? Then Link would be hers!

"He…probably wants her power, then to kill her completely to be safer."

The scowl dropped slightly from Morgan's face. "Then that thing we saw," she said in a small voice, "is going to go after Tetra?"

Link looked worried. _No! That can't be! Not after everything we went through! We can't be to late!_

Conden nodded and Link felt his heart fall. "But Link, you drove him away with your courage. There's still time for you to save her."

Link nodded determined, and came to a sudden stop. The footsteps had vanished into a pure gold archway, onto a walkway of gold, leading into the darkness.

"This is where I leave you Link. Good luck saving Tetra. Believe in yourself, you can do it. Come Morgan," Conden said, taking his daughter's hand, but Morgan pulled back roughly, taking a step back towards Link.

She tightened her ponytail, keeping her gaze sternly on her fathers. "I have to help him dad. Tetra…it's my fault she's in there. If I hadn't kept fighting with her she wouldn't have run off." _And I just want to spend one more journey with Link, just to see who he cares about more._

"But Morgan."

"Please daddy," Morgan pleaded. "I know it's dangerous, but I want to help. No more after this, I promise to come straight home, and I won't get involved anymore. I won't leave again, I just need to this."

Conden nodded, and Morgan squealed with delight. "Thank you daddy" She ran to him and gave him a hug, before quickly running back to Link, who had a hesitant look on his face. He sighed before turning and beginning his trek inside.

Morgan glanced at Link as their feet echoed quietly on the golden stone floors. _Link, you are the first boy I ever liked. I thought I would do everything to get you, but it doesn't look like it will work. This is your final test. We'll see who you care about more, and if it is Tetra…I'll back off._

/…/…/…/…/…/

Deep inside the temple, Tetra was still staring at Greedoff. The room was dark, lit only by a torch near the door, casting many shadows across the room. It was so dark Tetra was lucky she could see Greedoff at all. The flickering flames was the only sound to be heard. Tetra struggled once more against the ropes that bound her hands, hoping to loosen them. "That still doesn't explain how you survived the cave in!"

Greedoff smirked once more. "Ah, that. You see young chosen one, when I acceptedAmeroth's offer, he gave me new powers. The two of them tie in you see, my first being the power of magic." He fingered something inside his pocket, but Tetra didn't notice. "The other, was immortality."

Tetra's eyes widened. _That means we can't kill him! But…he said his powers tie into each other. Maybe there's a way to destroy those powers. But how?_

Tetra felt the ropes looses slightly behind her back, but didn't give away the fact that she was getting closer to escaping. She kept her gaze even with Greedoff, who simply smiled slyly before turning away, closing his eyes.

_Is it done Greedoff? Do you have the chosen one?_

**Yes milord, I have her. She goes by the name of 'Tetra'.**

_Tetra you say? Well keep her there. I can feel that the one of courage is there, but his courage has at least waned. Destroy him, and then I shall come for this 'Tetra'._

**Yes sir. Anything particular you want done with her?**

_No, just don't let her get a hold of that ocarina._

**The…oh you mean the flute of jewels?**

_Do not correct me! But yes, don't let her get it. And you know how to continue your magic I presume?_

**Of course sir.**

_Good. I shall arrive soon. Contact me when your mission is complete._

The connection fizzled out and disappeared, and Greedoff opened his eyes, turning back to the still struggling Tetra. "So my dear, it looks like we'll be spending a bit of quality time together."

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

The corridor was long and dark, without a torch to light the way. Link was forced to keep one hand on the wall for guidance, while the other one was being strangled by Morgan, who was shaking with fear. Link sighed to himself, wondering why he had allowed her to come.

Finally, they were at the end of the corridor. They gazed about, completely astonished. The room was made of solid gold. It was circular, the ceiling arching up above to a point at the center, where they could see stained glass windows. The pictures were done beautifully, with four total.

One was of a dark haired man, a gold cloak fluttering around him. He almost looked familiar, but Link shrugged it off and looked to the next one.

This window was of a flickering fire, illuminating the color around it and casting shadows, done amazingly well. The third window contained an open treasure chest, filled to the brim with gold and jewels. The last window was completely see-through, except for a pure gold jewel.

Link had never seen something like it in his life, and by the look on Morgan's face, she hadn't either. But they were wasting time. They had to find Tetra. Link tore his gaze away from the windows and looked around the golden room. There were no doors, just one narrow staircase, leading to the next story. Link took Morgan's hand and tugged her towards it, letting go when she realized she knew they were moving.

Link lead her up the staircase, coming to the next floor. It was a narrow corridor going around the entire perimeter of the room below. There was one door on the side opposite of the two, and Link quickly lead the way towards it.

They entered the room and the door slammed shut behind them, making them jump. They turned around to face yet another pure-gold room, with a door at the other side. They had one small problem however, and that was that there was a gaping whole in the floor.

"What do we do now?" Morgan asked.

Link looked around the room for any possible clue. There had to be something they could use to get to the other side with, seeing it was to far to jump. Luckily his eyes found the only source of light, a hanging lamp. The fire crackled lightly, causing Link to smile. Niko's training would come in handy once again.

He led Morgan to the lamp and jumped onto the rope, swinging back and forth. He easily jumped to the side. But…oh right, Morgan.

She was staring at the gaping whole in fear. "Link! I can't! I'm afraid of heights!" she stammered, eyes caught to the ground. She looked up at Link, who was looking conflicted.

Suddenly he jumped, as a quiet voice filled the room. It was coming from Link…Morgan stared at him, and Link spun around, quite puzzled himself.

"Link!"

"Who's there?" Link demanded, confused that the voice was coming from right by him.

"Your _pocket_ Link!" The voice said, and Link's eyes widened. He reached into his pocket and lifted out the pirate's charm. His eyes widened, he had forgotten all about that! When he had joined Tetra's crew, they had never needed to speak through it, but he had always kept it with him. Now he finally remembered, he could find Tetra through this!

"Tetra! Are you all right?"

Meanwhile back in the room containing the jewel, Greedoff had said he had to step out a bit, to warn the others about the intruder alert. Tetra had been struggling with her bounds when she remembered the pirate's charm, and that she could communicate with Link through it. Though unable to get the ropes off, Tetra had managed to reach into her pocket and produce the stone. From her position she couldn't see it, but she could still hear Link, and it was obvious Link could hear her.

"I'm fine, well as fine as I can be, but Link! I don't have much time! Greedoff knows you're here!"

"Greedoff?"

"Servious!"

Link's eyes widened, and Morgan stared at Link from across the large hole. What was going on?

"But how? What are you talking about? Servious-"

"I don't have time to explain," Tetra said urgently. "Just listen, don't trust him if you see him! I don't think he's going to kill me, but I'm certain he wants you dead! Be careful!

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the pedestal room, where I need to get the jewel, he was my flute though, and my dagger! He didn't find this though, so if he leaves again I might be able to help you."

Tetra stopped talking as she heard quiet footsteps begin to get closer. "I have to go," she whispered, but loud enough that Link could hear her. "Good luck, and hurry," she added almost silently, before slipping the stone back into her pocket.

Link looked sadly at the stone before putting it away, his eyes hardening with resolve. "Morgan, you're going to have to either come over here or go back, because I'm not waiting any longer. I'm going to find Tetra.

Morgan stared at him. _I think…could he love her?_

/…/…/…/…/…/

AN: Ah yes, and with each chapter we get closer to the end. I'm not sure how much longer this will be, but it won't be over for at least a few more chapters. Part of me wants to get to the end, but the other keeps saying not to. I doubt I'll make another Zelda story, or at least one with this much of an original plot. You never know though. Anyway, please review!


	19. Reaching an understanding

AN: Um…hello. Wow it's been over a year. I can't believe it. This is the longest ever isn't it? Well…I'm going to try. I have summer and I'm making a deadline. I HAVE to finish this story by the end of the summer. If I give a deadline maybe I can finish it. Okay, yes, sorry. This chapter may be shorter then normal but I want to get something up so anyone still reading knows I'm going to continue. Alright, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

/…/…/…/

Tetra quickly scrambled back into her previous position as Greedoff walked back in the room, smirking at her. She glared but Greedoff ignored her, pulling out the Flute of Jewels.

"Give that back to me!" she shouted, as he tossed it from one hand to the other. He snickered and let it fall to the ground.

"This piece of junk won't help you here chosen one," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, locking her arms into place behind her. She almost wished she had stayed restrained, because without her weapon she couldn't take on Greedoff alone, and if he provoked her she wasn't sure she could hold herself back.

Greedoff stretched lazily as he turned towards the door, walking to it and glancing out, almost as if looking for something. "Why, because the jewel is not _here_," he gloated, turning to look at her. "Do you not know what jewel this is? This is the Gold crystal and I am its keeper. It's even more rare then the others, it is completely made of gold. Do you think I would leave it in the most obvious place where anyone can get to it? No…it is hidden and none of you have the brain power to find it even with it right under your noses!"

Tetra made a struggling motion and scowled. Greedoff merely smirked in response before casting his eyes to the doorway and walking closer towards it, peering out once more. As he did, Tetra began to think.

_He must be watching for Link! So when he has his back turned…I have a chance of running for it!_

It was a risky move to be sure, but if she timed it correctly she could get the flute and run out. Then she could find Link and tell him this new information, that the crystal was hidden somewhere else. Somewhere under their noses…

She suddenly heard a crash come from down the corridor and Greedoff smirked. "Looks like your little boyfriend is here. I must go greet him properly." With that he swept out of the room.

As soon as he vanished from site Tetra pulled out the Pirates charm. "Link! Link," she whisper-screamed, watching as the view into the stone became clearer. Suddenly she got a full view of Link's face. "Link he's coming! Get out of there! I can get out of this room, so don't worry about me. I'll find you okay?" Without waiting for a response, Tetra leapt up and dashed across the room, picking up the flute as she went and turning the opposite way Greedoff had gone.

_I want to help but what can I do? Link can handle him for a little while, until I figure out what can tie those two abilities together._

She just hoped she was right.

/…/…/…/…/

"You love her."

Link stared at her. "What?" he asked dumbly, at a loss for words at Morgan's boldness.

"I understand. I guess you couldn't love someone younger then you anyway." She closed her eyes a moment before looking at him. "This doesn't mean I like you any less, but if you really care about her that much, there isn't much more I can do."

Link was still staring at her, trying to break out of his daze at being accused of loving his best friend and companion. "Morgan what are you talking about?"

Morgan sniffed. "And you call yourself a man and hero. You can't even tell. I guess you will in time but…I'm going back," she decided defiantly, an intensity burning in her eyes that Link had never seen before. An intensity that for the first time since he'd been here, made her look strong and determined. "There's nothing for me to gain from a boy who can't even realize his own feelings. If you don't know how much you care for her, then I have no chance of you caring for me."

She silently pulled Tetra's dagger out. "I found this on our way here. I'm sure she'll need it back." Morgan was clutching the dagger with white knuckles. "I know you and Tetra can break the curse. So I'll see you later…when we get off this island."

With that she threw the dagger across the large opening in the floor, and it landed on the other side with a loud clatter. She gave Link a sad smile and turned around. "Good luck," she said as she heard Tetra over that stone, and ran back the way they had come.

Link stared after her a moment before pulling out the charm, listening to Tetra's hurried explanation. He sighed in relief at her safety and quickly moved to grab her dagger. Tetra didn't seem to want him to fight.

So he wouldn't. He'd sneak off behind 'Greedoff' and try and find Tetra. In the meantime, he'd wonder what had happened to make Morgan change so much.

/…/…/…/

Tetra knew she had to keep moving if she didn't want to get caught. She was the chosen one this time, not Link. If they wanted to get out of this it was up to her, and she wasn't going to count on Link coming to save her. She'd figure out these puzzles herself.

But right under their noses. What in the world was Greedoff talking about? He made it sound like it was obvious, like it was out in the open, but the entire palace being made of pure gold didn't help much. It could be hidden ANYWHERE.

As she ran she had an uneasy feeling, like someone was following right behind her. She picked up speed, wanting to find a more main area of this palace to get her bearings. She had a feeling though that this was the wrong direction.

A particular tapestry caught her eye up ahead. It was woven from a golden silk with a picture of a jewel on it. She moved toward it quickly and reached towards it, but to her surprise her hand went straight through it, and the rest of her soon followed. She let out a startled shriek as she went through, falling face first onto some sort of slide and sliding down it at an alarming speed.

Her momentum grew as she sped down the slide, the first thing she had seen that was not gold. A lot of smaller slides seemed to wind into the main one, and soon she could see some sort of light ahead of her. She quickly tumbled out and rolled right into someone.

"Morgan," she scowled.

"Tetra," she said just as coldly.

"Where's Link? Where are we?" she asked, standing up and looking around a room with four stained glass windows and also made of gold.

Morgan glared but stood on her own, brushing herself off. "For your information, I was making a perfectly dramatic exit before you interrupted. This is the main room I think, and I was just about to leave. Link is looking for you, so I suggest you find him."

Morgan abruptly turned and started towards an apparent exit before turning to look at Tetra. "You're not as blind as him; at least you know how you feel about him." Tetra turned red, half from embarrassment and half from anger.

"So you tag along and don't even help. Useless. Well get out of here then, unless you've happened to see the Gold crystal as you trekked along through here."

This made Morgan turn around. "What do you mean see it?"

Tetra rolled her eyes. "What do you think I mean? Greedoff made it sound like it was hidden somewhere obvious; somewhere I should easily find it. Unless you've seen it you can clear off."

Morgan looked thoughtful for a moment before casting her eyes upwards. "The window," she murmured. Tetra looked up too, following Morgan's gaze to a clear window with a golden jewel on it, glinting in the sunlight.

"It's up there, I'm sure of it. That is the jewel," Morgan told her. Tetra just stared at it; it seemed to be drawing her closer, even with it being so high up.

"You're right. Morgan you're right, I can't believe you found it!" Tetra exclaimed, shocked. Morgan just smirked in response.

"There must be a way to the top. Either we can go up through the palace, or go back outside and try to find a way up from there."

"We?" Tetra questioned.

Morgan shrugged. "Now that I'm leaving Link to you, we have nothing to fight over. So what do you say," she asked, looking more grown up then their whole time here, "should we team up this one time to get off this island?"

Shocked, Tetra could only stare for a moment before she nodded, smirk growing on her face. "This doesn't mean I'm forgiving you though. You're still a spoiled brat."

Morgan shrugged. "And you're still a jealous tom boy. Let's get going."

So the two quickly headed outside, hoping to find a way up to the roof from there, a new understanding finally being reached by the both of them.

/…/…/…/

AN: Wow, that started out rough but once I started it just kind of wrote itself. Well now I'll see if anyone remembers this story without having to go back and re-read the whole thing. Hm. Oh well, if anyone's still reading, please review. If not well…I plan on actually finishing the story. I can see the end, it's so CLOSE. I just have to get there. I have five chapters left TOPS so I should get this done if I stick to my deadline.

I really like how I ended up writing Morgan. She's really developed a lot in this story from kind and helpful, to selfish and bratty, to a strong determined character. Pretty good for someone I originally wrote just to be competition and make Tetra jealous.

Anyway that's all for now. I'll start the next chapter SOON. I mean this is the only ongoing fanfic I'm updating right now.


	20. The farewell

AN: The Harry Potter mania was impossible to escape. Even now I really want to start a new HP story but everything is so overdone. Anyway I've got it kind of sketched out, so only a few more chapters and I'll be done. I'm going to be relieved to finish, although in this story you can really see how much my writing has improved can't you? Alright enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Good thing I don't own Zelda, the new games would never come out.

/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 20: Farewell

Link had come to a dead end. Three golden, but stone walls were on each side, and Greedoff stood in front of his only escape. Despite just wanting to find Tetra, he knew he was going to have to fight.

But it didn't matter, he'd take this traitor down then help Tetra. All he had to do was finish off this guy. Besides, how tough could he be anyway? Glaring, Link drew his sword and Greedoff smirked. With a yell, Link ran forward and jumped at Greedoff.

/…/…/…/…/

Tetra and Morgan were scanning the walls of the castle, and were glad to see that there were large cracks in the stone, as if someone had been chipping the gold off for themselves. Only problem was that the cracks were higher up then either of them could reach. Tetra glared in frustration at the temple before looking around for other ways they could get up.

Not to far away from the temple was an old, twisting tree climbing just high enough to the cracking edge. Tetra poked Morgan and pointed, and Morgan grinned before leading the way to the tree.

Morgan began to climb first, having a little trouble getting high enough to reach the branches. When she began to slip a little, Tetra locked her legs around the tree trunk and used her arms to push Morgan up high enough to reach a branch. Morgan let out a breath of relief that she'd reached the branches as she scouted how high they'd have to go to reach the temples walls.

When Tetra had made it up after her they continued up the tree. The journey through the branches was easier then going straight up the trunk, and they made it close to the temple walls in record time. The only problem was, although the tree was close to the walls, they'd still have to make a bit of a jump and get a good hold in the cracks on the wall.

Morgan had managed to find a thicker crack that they'd be pretty steady on, but that was only if they jumped perfectly. "I'll go first," she told Tetra, and before Tetra could object she had jumped from the branch toward the wall.

Tetra winced when Morgan made contact, hands trying to find security in the cracks in the wall. She slipped down some, but her hand managed to find a hold and she caught her feet on the crack. She turned to Tetra, pale and shaking, and said "nothing to it."

Tetra took a deep breath and positioned herself to jump, trying to calculate where she should land to actually find somewhere on the wall to hold onto. It had started pouring, which was going to make holding onto the wall even harder. The rain was sure to make the wall more slippery, not to mention being so high up in lightning couldn't be safe. She jumped slightly at the streak of lightning, but her eyes hardened. She shoved a bang out of her face.

If Morgan could do it, so could she.

She angled herself and leapt off the tree, hitting the wall hard. She was briefly reminded of how Link had landed against the wall when she had sent him flying to save his sister.

Her calculations had been slightly off, and her feet had missed the larger ledge. She knew she was slipping, and although the fall might not kill her, it was sure to break something. As she slid down the wall she felt her stomach hit the larger crack ledge hard. It almost knocked the breath out of her but her hands secured around the ledge, and she was left dangling above the ground. She tried in vain to lift herself up, but it was impossible without another hand hold so close to where she was.

Morgan's hand appeared in her field of vision and she looked up to see Morgan balancing by holding only one handhold. Tetra quickly reached up and Morgan pulled her up just enough for Tetra to pull her feet up under her. She noted that she was shaking slightly but ignored it. "Okay, let's climb."

So that's what they did. They attempted to ignore the lightning streaking above them, hoping it wouldn't strike anywhere near them. Both of them had many near misses, almost slipping on the slick stone but catching their balance at the last minute. A fall from this height WOULD kill them, and they didn't want that to happen.

"What feelings…were you talking about?" Tetra asked as her hand felt for another crack above her.

Morgan would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so tired from climbing. "For Link."

"Is that why you left? Knew you couldn't compete with me?" Tetra asked smirking, scaling the wall a few more inches.

"…yes."

Tetra turned to look down at her in surprise. "What?"

Morgan looked up. "It's obvious he cares a lot about you, even if he doesn't know it. I can't compare with that," she said, pulling herself up a little higher. "Besides, if I hadn't given up you would have died up here, and then how would I get off this island?"

Tetra laughed, and Morgan smiled too, slipping her fingers into a crack and lifting her feet to another hole. Evidently the handhold was to small, because suddenly she slipped and went tumbling down the wall with a scream.

"Morgan!" Tetra screamed, searching the darkness below her for Morgan. The visibility was terrible and she couldn't see the bottom. "She fell," she whispered.

/…/…/…/…/

Meanwhile Link had no idea what was stopping his blows from having any affect on Greedoff. No matter what he did Greedoff recovered fine. It was as if he was invincible, as if something was keeping the blows raining on him from having any affect.

With that thought in mind, Link didn't notice the lightning extending from Greedoff's hand until it was to late. He was struck in the chest and flew backwards against the wall, letting out a choked gasp as he fell over.

He heard Greedoff chuckling above him. "Silly boy. Did you really think you could kill me? I have the power of immortality on my side," he said smirking, idly fiddling with the golden ring on his finger.

Link glanced at the ring and noticed it seemed to be glowing awfully strangely. Greedoff was grinning and gave Link a sharp kick in the chest, making him curl into himself slightly at the pain. The lightning that had struck him seemed to sap him of his strength, and he was finding it difficult to breathe.

On a whim he pulled out his sword and slashed straight at Greedoff's ring. He missed his mark and hit his wrist instead. The hand was cut straight off, blood spilling from the wrist for a minute. Greedoff winced but looked unconcerned.

But the concern grew when he realized his hand had not simply grown back. "You-you cut off my ring!" he shouted, powering up another lightning bolt in his hand. Link grabbed the ring and rolled out of the way, wincing at the pain in his chest.

He could take Greedoff on easily now.

With a final yell he ran forward, dodging another lightning bolt and stuck his sword straight through Greedoff's heart.

Greedoff stared at him, quickly turning ashen as he fell to his knees. He was bleeding immensely from the wound, and since he was human it would be a painful death. Link winced slightly and backed away. He'd taken care of the temples only threat, so he was sure Tetra would be fine. He backed against a wall and slid down.

Just a quick rest and he'd go find Tetra and they'd get out of here.

/…/…/…/…/

"She fell," she whispered again, shock stopping her from doing anything else but standing there.

Morgan, younger then her, liked Link, bratty, spoiled, little Morgan had FALLEN to her death for trying to help her.

There was no way she could have stopped her fall from this height. Tetra closed her eyes, tears burning in the corners of them against her will.

Morgan was dead.

It was just so unbelievable. She had been here a second ago, they'd been getting along.

A loud crash of thunder brought Tetra to her senses, almost making her lose her footing in the process. She shook the dark thoughts from her head. She had to get to the roof and get the jewel. If she wanted to get off this island, as well as anyone else still here…

Like Morgan's father.

She again banished the thought from her head and continued climbing. The roof was close now, and after a few more minutes of climbing she pulled herself up, scouring the edge to the glass window with the jewel.

But how would she get it out?

Greedoff had said the flute would be useless, but maybe that's because he didn't think she'd find it. Pulling it out, she played the familiar song, hoping she too wouldn't fall as she played. Luckily she didn't and as soon as the song ended the glass around the jewel shattered. Tetra covered her eyes and winced as many small fragments of glass struck her face and arms, but not lodging into place there.

She allowed a bittersweet smile to cross her face. Just one jewel to go.

Climbing down seemed just as difficult as getting up. She had used the charm to contact Link and had let him know she had the jewel. She had been surprised but glad to hear Greedoff was gone, but was slightly worried about Link's condition. She hadn't had the heart to tell Link what had happened to Morgan, and was dreading reaching the bottom and finding Morgan's body broken and dead, her eyes staring back at her unseeing.

As she neared the bottom she saw Morgan's body lying on the grass. Wincing, she looked away and leaped for the tree, easily catching the branch and swinging towards the trunk, climbing down and landing on her feet at the bottom.

"It's about time you got here."

Tetra's eyes widened at Morgan's voice and abruptly turned to stare at her. Morgan was still lying there but she was facing Tetra now. "I assume you got the jewel?"

"You're okay?" was all Tetra managed, moving forward.

Morgan winced. "I think…I broke my leg. And my wrist hurts too."

Tetra stared. "How did you survive that fall?"

Morgan grinned. "I managed to catch that one ledge like you did. Really hurt my shoulder though, couldn't hold on. But it slowed my fall enough to help me survive it." Although she was smiling, Tetra could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"We'll get you home, okay? I got the jewel so we can get out of here."

It was at that moment that Link chose to appear, shock on his face. "What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way, help me with Morgan."

It was difficult to get Morgan back home, but they managed it. Her father was hysterical but glad she was alright. Tetra and Link spent the night, healing from the ordeal, but the next day they had to leave to find the last crystal.

"Thanks for the help Morgan," Link told her as they packed up to leave. They had restocked on supplies here and were about ready to leave.

"You're okay brat," Tetra said, ruffling Morgan's hair and grinning. Morgan glared but was smiling slightly all the same.

"I know you guys can do it. Good luck."

Link smiled. "Get well soon." He bent down and gave Morgan a peck on the cheek before heading toward the door. Tetra felt something akin to anger start to sweep through her, but Morgan's voice halted it.

"Don't worry, it was just a goodbye kiss, he doesn't like me." Morgan winked and giggled. Tetra smiled at her.

"Hope you feel better. And once you're off this island you'll find someone just for you."

Morgan waved goodbye as the two walked off together and sighed. _I wish things were different. I wish Link loved me…but I'll live with it. I just hope they break the curse. Please, let them break this curse._

/…/…/…/…/

AN: Wow you guys, this whole chapter was going to be two slightly more detailed chapters, but it flowed better this way. This means I'm even closer to being done. Did you think I really killed Morgan? It was a tough choice to kill her or let her live, but in the end I decided to let her live. Hope you guys liked the chapter.

And also, please review. I only have 26 days left of summer but I just may be able to pull this off by the end. If not the end, not to long after. Let me know what you thought, we're almost done here!


End file.
